メモリ (Memories)
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Saat kamu bisa melihat roh apa yang akan kamu lakukan? menghindar? lari? tapi Reika ketahuan saat menatap sesosok yourei bersurai merah menyala dan si yourei meminta bantuannya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. apa yang akan Reika lakukan? Warning: OCxAkashi Seijurou
1. Chapter 1

_"bantu aku"_

_"tolong aku"_

_"selamatkan aku"_

Aku hanya bisa menutup telinga, mendengar suara-suara itu.

_"bantu aku"_

_"tolong aku"_

Teriakan itu, permintaan itu, selalu saja menghampiriku.

_"tolong aku"_

Teriakan itu semakin banyak dan aku hanya bisa berharap

_"tolong hentikan semua ini"._

**メモリ (Memories)**

.

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, supranatural, friendship, dll**

**Don't like don't read Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reika POV**

"UWAAA" teriakku saat terbangun dari tidurku yang amat kelam. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku mencoba mengatur napas dan melihat sekeliling, warna putih dominan menghiasi ruangan itu.

"ternyata hanya mimpi" Aku bersyukur masih berada di kamarku sekarang ini, tapi apa kemudian hari aku akan tetap berada disini?

Oh Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Shikaku Reika. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku dan seorang adik laki-laki. Aku bersekolah di Teiko Gakuen di kelas 2-A. Orang-orang melihatku seperti anak normal lainnya, tapi ada suatu hal yang Aku sembunyikan dari semua orang termasuk orang tuaku sendiri yaitu, Aku bisa melihat penampakan hantu (yourei).

Aku telah menyembunyikan hal itu sejak kecil dan penglihatan itu diwariskan oleh nenekku. Aku selalu mengingat kata-katanya "kamu tidak boleh membantu mereka (yourei) atau nyawamu akan dalam bahaya". Dia juga selalu mengingatkanku untuk menghindari mereka karena akan menyebabkan kematian.

Aku ingin sekali membuang penglihatan itu, rasanya menakutkan melihat seseorang yang berlumuran darah dan dalam keadaan yang tidak sempurna.

Aku benar-benar berharap untuk tidak melihat mereka.

**Normal POV**

"Ohayou, Shikakucchi" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut blonde disamping cewe itu,

"Ohayou, Kise-kun" sapa Reika kepada cowo yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama, jadi sering berangkat bareng.

"Shikakucchi, matamu kenapa-ssu? Kurang tidur" tanya Kise yang sudah menyadari kantung mata Reika menghitam seperti panda.

"ah, hanya sedikit, Kise-kun" jawabnya singkat. Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti, mereka hanya bercakap ringan menuju sekolah.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Saat pelajaran olahraga, semua murid kelas 2-A diminta berkumpul di gym. "baiklah hari ini kita akan bermain bola basket, jadi silahkan membentuk kelompok masing-masing" perintah Sensei.

Semua berpencar mencari kelompok masing-masing, hanya Reika yang belum mendapat kelompok karena tidak tau harus bersama siapa untuk bermain.

"Shikakucchi, ayo kesini" teriak Kise di sudut ruangan. Reika menoleh dan melempar senyum ke pemuda itu. Dia berlari kecil menuju laki-laki itu. ternyata disana tidak hanya ada Kise, ada anak perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang yang bernama Momoi Satsuki, laki-laki tan bersurai biru malam bernama Aomine Daiki, juga seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Shika-chan, ayo sini" teriak Momoi.

"kau berisik sekali, Satsuki. Dia juga dengar kok" kesal Aomine yang sejak tadi memainkan bola basketnya tidak karuan.

Saat Reika sudah di hadapan mereka, "mau satu kelompok dengan kami" tawar Kise. Karena Reika memang tidak punya kelompok dia langsung menyetujuinya.

**Reika POV**

Mendengar Kise memanggilku, Aku langsung menemuinya dan berharap Aku dibolehkan satu kelompok dengannya. Belum Aku bertanya dia sudah menawarkannya terlebih dahulu, "mau satu kelompok denganku" tanpa basa basi, Aku langsung menyetujuinya.

"tapi Aku tidak bisa main basket, Kise-kun" Aku mengakui hal itu sebelum ditanya sama teman satu kelompokku. Jujur saja, pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang tidak ku kuasai sejak dulu.

**Normal POV**

Mendengar hal itu, Momoi mencoba menghibur Reika "tidak apa, Shika-chan. Nanti mereka yang akan mengajari kita berdua, iyakan Ki-chan, Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun" ujar Momoi seraya merangkulnya hangat.

"iya nanti Aku akan mengajarkan kalian teknik yang Aku pelajari a.k.a copy dari Aominecchi" terang Kise bersemangat.

"kau jangan mengajarkan mereka cara teknik mengcopy seperti kebiasaanmu ya, Kise" ujar Aomine yang terlihat sangat tenang membaca majalah kesayangannya. Padahal Sensei berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"hee? Aominecchi takut tekniknya kecolongan lagi ya" goda Kise, dan itu membuat Aomine sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"apa katamu, Kise" geram Aomine.

"tidak ada tuh ssu" jawab Kise polos.

"awas kau ya" Kise dan Aomine main kejar-kejaran di gym, padahal ini masih jam pelajaran olahraga.

"ya ampun, mereka berdua selalu saja begitu" ucap Momoi pasrah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Tetsu-kun, ajarin kami berdua ya" pinta Momoi pada cowo bersurai biru langit yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan rekan-rekannya.

"Aku akan minta bantuan Midorima-kun" terangnya tanpa menjawab permintaan Momoi.

"hump...Tetsu-kun jahat" cibir cewe bersurai merah muda itu.

Tak lama, Kuroko kembali dengan pemuda bersurai hijau berkacamata bernama Midorima Shintarou. "ada apa, nodayo? Aku sedang sibuk melatih kelompokku" terang Midorima seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, padahal tidak melorot dari hidungnya.

"ah Midorin, ajarin kami cara menembak dong" pinta Momoi.

"bukannya kau sekelompok dengan Kise dan Aomine, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan mereka saja, nanodayo" tanya Midorima.

"Ki-chan dan Dai-chan tidak mau, tuh lagi main kejar-kejaran" tunjuk Momoi kepada cowo bersurai blonde dan biru malam yang tadi sempat main kejar-kejaran sekarang sedang dihukum oleh Sensei.

"yare yare, mereka itu" komentar Midorima. Dia menghela napas dan memperhatikan kedua gadis itu dan Kuroko yang asik mengisap milk shake.

"baik, Aku akan mengajari kalian melakukan shoot, Kau juga harus ikut Kuroko" ujar Midorima.

"yey, Midorin baik deh" ujar Momoi dan akhirnya mereka berlatih shoot bersama.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Jam tangan Reika menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, pertanda dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

**Reika POV**

"sial sudah jam segini, Aku akan pulang terlambat" keluhku bergegas menuruni anak tangga sekolah. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena ekskul biasanya berakhir jam 4 sore, kecuali bagi ekskul yang sengaja memulangkan anggotanya jam 6 sore yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah.

Aku segera menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kise yang sedang berlari di lapangan. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi "jam 5.13" ucapnya pelan.

Aku berjalan lesu menuju rumah. Memang tidak terlalu jauh tapi tetap memerlukan waktu 15-20 menit.

**Normal POV**

Sepanjang jalan Reika hanya melihat sekeliling, matahari yang ingin tenggelam di ufuk menunjukkan pemandangan yang cantik. Tapi, pemandangan itu tidak berarti baginya saat melihat seseorang berdiri sendirian di dekat lampu jalan. Reika tau bahwa itu bukan manusia, karena manusia tidak akan memakai pakaian untuk orang matikan.

Dia terus memperhatikannya, mulai dari rambut merah yang menyala, kimono putihnya yang hanya sedikit lusuh, matanya yang berbeda warna yaitu merah-emas. "dia laki-laki" tebak Reika di dalam hati.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Reika tertarik, melainkan tidak ada noda darah di tubuh maupun kimono putihnya dan tubuhnya tidak ada yang cacat. Sempurna. Padahal Yourei yang selalu Reika lihat memiliki bercak darah di kimono putihnya yang lusuh dan kadang dengan keadaan mengerikan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Reika terus memperhatikannya. Dia tidak ingat tentang perkataan neneknya untuk tidak menatap mereka para yourei. Dan apalah yang terjadi, tatapan mereka saling bertemu, antara si pemuda dan Reika. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkutik saat si yourei mengunci tatapannya.

"kau...bisa melihatku?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mimi: Hello Minna-san semua, Mimi dan Haruki adalah author baru di dunia per-fanfic-kan jadi mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang typo di fanfic ini.

Haruki: Ini adalah ff pertama kami berdua dan ini semua adalah ide Mimi

Mimi: hehehe entah kenapa mau bikin ff ini waktu menjelang ujian

Haruki: dasar, oh iya di cerita ini Reika adalah tokoh bikinan kami berdua, dan cerita ini mudah-mudahan akan cepat updet nantinya.

Kuroko: daripada kalian berdua banyak ngomong lebih baik cepat tutup, Akashi-kun sejak tadi ngambek.

Mimi: hai Kuroko-kun, daripada dapat lemparan gunting mending cepat kabur. dan kami hanya meminta...

Mimi-Haruki-Kuroko: **Minna-san RnR please**


	2. Chapter 2

Tatapan itu tidak pernah ku jumpai sebelumnya

Tatapan penuh intimidasi

Penuh selidik

Dan mungkin berbahaya

Apa aku bisa keluar dari semua ini

**メモリ**** (Memories)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, supranatural, friendship/romance, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"kau...bisa melihatku?"

Reika sangat terkejut, padahal dia sudah yakin tidak akan ketahuan oleh para yourei saat memperhatikan mereka dan menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia bisa melihat mereka.

Manik merah-emasnya terus menatap Reika dengan penuh selidik.

"b-bagaimana ini" batin Reika, dia melihat sekeliling. Tapi sang yourei terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Aku harus kabur" Dia mundur beberapa langkah, dan langsung melarikan diri dari yourei itu.

Sang yourei hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu, kemudian sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya " gadis yang menarik".

**Reika POV**

Aku terus berlari menuju rumahku, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang kesal karena telah ku tabrak. Yang sekarang ku pikirkan hanyalah _jangan-pernah-bertemu-dengannya-lagi._

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidurku. Tidak bisa tidur? Ya itulah alasannya.

Tatapan penuh intimidasi itu terus menyeruak dipikiranku. Walaupun tatapan yourei itu hanyalah tatapan kosong belaka.

"apa semua yourei mempunyai tatapan seperti itu" pikirku.

"memang awalnya hanya tatapan kosong, tapi setelah menyadariku tatapan itu langsung berubah".

"tapi dia tadi tidak menyerangku, bukannya yourei akan menyrang saat merasa terancam kalau manusia bisa melihatnya".

Aku terus berpikir banyak hal, dan kembali teringat tatapan itu.

"apa dia kesepian?".

**Normal POV**

Karna pertemuan itu, Reika banyak berpikir. Mungkin tidak semua yourei itu jahat.

"sudah jam berapa ini" dia menengok jam dinding dan "JAM 4 PAGI".

Pada akhirnya karena terlalu banyak berpikir, dia tidak tidur semalaman.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"umm...Shikakucchi, kantung matamu semakin lama semakin besar ssu" komentar Kise saat jam istirahat.

"diamlah, Kise-kun, jangan berisik" desisnya sangar, mencoba tidur beberapa menit sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai kembali.

"hiiii Shikakucchi ketularan Aominecchi"

"jangan menyamakanku dengan orang lain" sergah Aomine memukul kepala Kise dengan majalah Mai-chan kesayangannya

"Aominecchi hidoii ssu"

Kerena merasa terganggu, Reika memilih keluar. Meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise yang masih saja ribut seperti biasa.

"ya ampun tidak musim semi, musim panas pun mereka itu selalu saja berisik" Reika memilih berjalan ke atap sekolah dari pada mendengarkan rengekan Kise dan kemarahan a.k.a aungan Aomine.

Saat Reika sedang berjalan, tak sengaja dia melihat seorang yourei di dekat jalan menuju kamar mandi anak perempuan. Memang sih kamar mandi perempuan terletak di ujung koridor dan banyak siswa yang bilang tempat itu angker.

Reika memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan terus berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Yourei yang Reika lihat adalah sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bercak darah menghiasi baju kusutnya dan seutas tali tambang melilit lehernya dengan sangat erat.

"menakutkan" pikirnya. Dia masih berdebar-debar saat melihat yourei. Takut? Ya itulah alasannya. Walaupun sering melihat yourei sejak kecil tapi tetap saja itu adalah hal yang menakutkan.

**Reika POV**

"syukurlah dia tidak melihatku" legaku.

"Shika-chan sedang apa di sini" tegur seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Momoi tengah menatapku bingung.

"ah, Momoi-san...tidak kok. Hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang" jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"oh begitu" Momoi berjalan mendahuluiku. Kami duduk di sudut atap, merasakan nyamannya angin yang bergerak pelan menerpa kami berdua.

"pasti Ki-chan dan Dai-chan bertengkar lagi ya" tebak Momoi membuka bekal makanannya.

Aku menarik napas panjang "ya begitulah".

Momoi hanya terkekeh pelan lalu memakan bentonya. "Shika-chan mau" tawarnya.

Aku melihat bento yang di bawa Momoi, dan "m-makanan apa itu" batinku.

"M-momoi-san itu apa ya" tanyaku agak takut. Mau makan takut mati duluan.

"oh ini, ini ebi katsu. Kau mau" melihat ebi-katsu itu saja sudah ingin membuatku muntah apa lagi memakannya. Ebi-katsu yang biasanya berwarna kuning keemasan sekarang berwana coklat kehitaman a.k.a kelebihan gosong.

"t-tidak usah Momoi-san, Aku sudah kenyang" tolakku halus. Dari pada keracunan lebih baik menolaknya.

"umm...tadi Tetsu-kun juga menolaknya" cibirnya kesal dan merasa sedih.

**Flashback**

"Tetsu-kun" teriak Momoi di koridor, yang dipanggil pun menoleh,

"oh Momoi-san, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko _to the point_

"apa kau sudah makan siang, kebetulan Aku bawa bento dan bagaimana kalau Kita makan bersama" tawar gadis bersurai pink soft itu. dia memperlihatkan bento buatannya, Kuroko yang melihatnya sudah mulai merasa tidak enak badan.

"maaf Momoi-san Aku ada urusan" ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar tapi di dalam hatinya sudah ketakutan.

"mou...padahal Aku mau makan dengan Tet-" belum selesai Momoi bicara, pemuda bersurai beby blue itu sudah menghilang.

"huft...Tetsu-kun jahat" cibir Momoi sambil cemberut.

**End Flashback**

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, mungkin Kuroko-kun kabur dengan mistdirectionnya sebelum keracuanan makanan Momoi.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Aku pulang jam 5 sore lagi, "kenapa harus ada pentas di festival sekolah sih" gerutuku. Merutuki ekskul musik yang akan mengadakan pentas di festival musim panas ini dan memaki-maki Senpai yang menyuruhku memainkan piano pada festival nanti.

Aku kembali melewati jalan dimana Aku kemarin bertemu dengan si yourei bersurai merah dan berharap tidak bertemu lagi dengannya.

**Normal POV**

Reika berjalan seperti biasa, walaupun begitu ada perasaan takut kalau-kalau sang yourei melihatnya. Saat melewati jalan dia menengok tepat saat waktu sang yourei melihatnya kemarin.

"ternyata tidak ada" perasaan Reika sedikit lega karena tidak melihat sang yourei disana dan memilih kembali berjalan.

"kau mencariku?" Reika membatu di tempat mendengar suara itu.

"ternyata kau benar-benar bisa melihatku" ucap sang yourei.

Perasaan Reika campur aduk, "aku benar-benar ketahuan" batin Reika. Dia sudah berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan.

Reika berusaha melangkahkan kakinya, tapi si yourei bersurai merah menahannya.

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku"

Reika betul-betul mengutuk dirinya sendiri kali ini, "aku harus kabur" pikirnya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, dia berlari dan pergi dari sang yourei.

Sang yourei tersenyum sinis "kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku".

Yourei bersurai merah cerah itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"bagaimana ini, Aku benar-benar ketahuan. Oh kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini" gerutu gadis itu di dalam kamarnya.

"aku tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini kepada nenek, nanti dia akan marah".

Gadis itu menguap lebar, tenaganya sudah habis untuk berpikir.

"daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik Aku tidur" Reika meringkuk di kasurnya. Seharian tidak tidur membuatnya lelah.

_"bruk...prang..."_

Suara berisik membuatnya terbangun, Reika membuka matanya pelan dan menengok jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Gadis itu memilih tidur lagi, tapi "jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu" seru seseorang di sampingnya.

Reika terbelalak, "s-suara itu..." dia menengok ke sampingnya dan...

"selamat malam" ujar sang yourei bersurai merah dengan manik heterokrom merah-emas yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"UWAAAAAAAA".

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mimi: akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga

Haruki: iya dan sukses

Momoi: Mimi-chan dan Haru-chan tega sekali denganku #mewek

Mimi: Mo-momoi-san berhentilah menangis

Momoi: #nangis sekencang-kencangnya

Reika: daripada berlama-lama mending di tutup saja

Haruki: m-matte yo..

Akashi: Minna-san **RnR please**


	3. Chapter 3

Pertemuan yang tak terduga,

Dapat mengubah kehidupan seseorang.

Awal yang tidak diharapkan,

Tapi harus terjadi.

**メモリ****(Memories)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, supranatural, friendship, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Reika melangkah gontai menuju sekolah. Matanya benar-benar seperti panda hari ini. Rasanya sudah tiga hari dia tidak tidur.

"ohayou, Shika- uwaaa ada panda raksasa" teriak Kise lebay.

"urusei na, Kise-kun" geram Reika.

"g-gomen, Shikakucchi. Kantung matamu benar-benar sudah seperti panda ssu" terang Kise.

_"__Kise-kun, kau itu kelewat polos atau apa sih"_ pikir Reika.

Sepanjang jalan Kise terus saja mengoceh, tanpa memperdulikan Reika yang sudah bosan mendengarnya. Tapi memang lebih baik mendengarkannya daripada nanti dia tertidur saat berjalan lebih gawat lagi kan.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"Shikakucchi lebih baik kau ke UKS, mukamu pucat sekali ssu" ujar Kise yang duduk di depannya.

"iya Shika-chan, nanti Aku akan bilang ke Sensei kalau kau sakit" ujar Momoi. Reika hanya mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"akhir-akhir ini dia sering tidak tidur ya?" tanya Momoi saat sudah Reika keluar kelas.

Kise hanya mengangguk, "saat ku tanya, dia hanya bilang tidak bisa tidur".

"apa mungkin Shikaku-san punya penyakit insomnia" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja nibruk disana.

"aku tidak t- UWAAAAA KUROKOCCHI SEJAK KAPAN DISITU SSU" teriak Kise. Momoi yang berada disanapun ikut-ikutan spot jantung.

"sudah sejak tadi, Kise-kun" terang Kuroko dengan muka datarnya.

"jangan muncul seperti itu, Kurokocchi" seru Kise.

"Tetsu, kau akan membuatnya mati jantungan kalau muncul seperti itu terus" ujar Aomine yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"maafkan Aku, Kise-kun"

"jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaf sama MOMOICCHI JANGAN MATI SSU" Kise kembali heboh melihat Momoi yang sudah terbujur kaku gara-gara spot jantung barusan.

**Reika POV**

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur UKS, menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur. Beberapa hari tidak tidur membuatnya lelah fisik dan mental. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi malam, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi semalaman.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"selamat malam" sapa sang yourei.

"UWAAAAAAAA" teriakku.

"Rei-chan, kau kenapa?" ibu tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarku. _Ups,_ keras juga teriakanku sampai-sampai ibu terbangun.

"t-tidak kenapa-kenapa bu, h-hanya mimpi buruk" jawabku asal.

Ibu menghela napas lalu tersenyum, "ya sudah, selamat tidur. Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur".

Ibu menutup pintu kamarku kembali, aku menarik napas lega. Aku menatap si yourei tajam "kenapa kau ada disini" tanyaku pelan, tidak mungkin Aku membangunkan ibu lagi.

"oh, hanya mau menyapa saja" jawabnya tenang.

Dia menatap sekeliling, "kamar yang bagus" komentarnya.

"b-bagaimana kau tau rumahku" tanyaku gugup.

"mudah saja, aku hanya mengikutimu sampai kemari" terangnya.

"dan karena aku hantu, aku bisa menembus dinding dengan mudah" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, mau protes juga tidak ada gunanya. Toh dia sudah tau kediamanku.

"t-terus, kau mau apa?" tanyaku gugup.

Si yourei bersurai merah tersenyum kecil, "karena kau bisa melihatku, Aku hanya mau meminta bantuanmu"

Aku membelalak, meminta bantuannku. Apa tidak salah. Padahal nenek selalu bilang jangan pernah membantu para yourei kalau mau hidup tentram. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin kalau hanya satu yourei tidak masalahkan.

"meminta bantuan apa" tanyaku hati-hati.

"membantuku mencari tau siapa diriku dan namaku" ujar sang yourei.

Aku terdiam, bagaimana mungkin Aku dapat membantunya mencari tau siapa dirinya. Ini saja pertama kalinya Aku berbicara dengan yourei apalagi membantu mereka.

Aku terus berpikir, "bagaimana ini? Aku harus menerimanya atau menolaknya".

"kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa" ujar sang yourei.

Aku kembali menatap manik merah-emas itu, tatapan yang penuh harap tercermin di matanya.

Itu membuat hatiku tergerak, "baiklah Aku akan membantumu".

"benarkah? Arigatou"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Aku membuka mataku, menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih dengan lesu.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh mau menerima tawarannya" batinku.

Aku kembali menutup mataku, "semoga dia tidak berbahaya".

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"Shikaku-san, Shikaku-san" Aku membuka kedua mataku saat seseorang menggoncang tubuhku pelan. Aku menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Riku-Sensei disana.

"Shikaku-san, hari sudah sore. Lebih baik anda pulang dan istirahat dirumah" ujarnya lembut.

"oh, sudah sore" Aku membangunkan tubuhku, sepertinya Aku benar-benar tertidur.

"kau baik-baik saja kan, kalau belum sehat saya bisa antar anda pulang" tawar Riku-Sensei.

"tidak apa Sensei, saya bisa pulang sendiri dan terima kasih banyak" Aku membungguk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Riku-Sensei yang masih berada disana.

Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, Aku menoleh jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Aku segera menuju kelas 2-A untuk mengambil tas ku yang tertinggal.

Aku membuka pintu kelas, tidak ada siapapun disana. Semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah atau mungkin saja mereka sedang ekskul di luar sana.

Aku segera menuju mejaku, membereskan buku-buku dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Setelah beres Aku segera keluar dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang saat Aku menutup pintu kelas.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah dan menemukan si yourei bersurai merah sedang bersender dengan santainya.

"kau mengikutiku lagi" cibirku kesal.

"ya bisa dibilang begitu" jawabnya santai.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dan membiarkan si yourei melayang di sampingku. Mungkin kalau Aku tidak bicara dengannya orang-orang tidak akan menganggapku gila bicara seorang diri.

Akhirnya keluar juga dari area sekolah, dan Aku bisa bebas berbicara dengannya.

"a-ano..." belum selesai Aku bicara si yourei sudah nyerobot duluan.

"kita ketemuan di sini nanti malam jam 8" ujarnya a.k.a perintahnya.

Aku hanya tercengang mendengarnya "jam 8?".

"sudah ya" si yourei menghilang begitu saja.

"c-chotto" ya mau bagaimana lagi nanti malam Aku harus menemuinya lagi.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Jam 8 tepat dan Aku sudah berdiri di tiang lampu jalan dimana Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin.

"kau sudah datang" si yourei tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, dan dia berdiri tepat disampingku.

"U-UWAAA, B-BISAKAH KAU MUNCUL DENGAN BENAR" teriakku agak kesal. Bisa-bisa aku spot jantung tiap kali bertemu dengannya. Cukup di sekolah kelakuan Kuroko yang seperti hantu membuatku berteriak setiap kali dia muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

**Normal POV**

Syukurnya jalanan cukup sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang tau kalau Reika berteriak. Sang yourei tidak merespon.

"Aku mau tanya" Reika memulai pembicaraan

"tentang apa?"

"tentang bagaimana cara kita membuatmu ingat kembali tentang dirimu dan juga namamu"

Si yourei bersurai merah terdiam, "Aku juga tidak tau, setiap kali Aku mencoba mengingatnya Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa".

Reika juga terdiam, kemudian "bagaimana kalau kita keliling sebentar".

Si yourei menatap Reika dengan manik heterokromnya, pandangan meremehkan "heh? Apa akan berhasil".

"kalau tidak dicobakan tidak akan tau. Mungkin dengan cara itu ingatanmu sedikit kembali"

Sang yourei memutar bola matanya "baiklah".

Akhirnya mereka berkeliling tempat-tempat di sekitar sana. Mulai dari sekolah, gedung-gedung, perumahan, taman bermain, minimarket dan lain-lain.

"apa ada yang kau ingat, yourei-san" tanya Reika, menatap si yourei yang melayang di sampingnya.

"tidak ada, tidak ada yang Aku ingat" jawabnya.

"mungkin besok kita akan menemukannya" Reika menoleh si yourei dengan tatapan optimis. Dia sudah berpikir kalau di dunia ini tidak semua yourei itu jahat.

**Yourei POV**

Entah nasibku itu dibilang beruntung atau nggak, Aku bertemu anak perempuan yang dapat melihatku. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Aku menemukan orang yang dapat menolongku mencari tau siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Kami berkeliling banyak tempat, tapi tidak ada satu tempatpun yang membuatku ingat.

"lebih baik kita pulang" gadis itu menoleh kearahku.

"tidak baik kalau terlalu lama, ini juga sudah malam" lanjutku.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan kami melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Aku tidak bicara sepanjang jalan, mau membicarakan tentang diriku juga tidak mungkin. Aku saja tidak ingat apa-apa.

Saat melewati lapangan streetball Aku melihat ada pemuda yang masih berlatih disana dan ada seorang gadis yang menemaninya.

Dia menoleh kearahku, "apa mungkin dia bisa melihatku" pikirku.

"Shika-chan" panggilnya. Gadis yang berada di sampingku menoleh dan melempar senyum kearahnya.

"ah Momoi-san" dia bersama laki-laki yang tadi tengah berlatih itu menghampiri kami.

"Shika-chan ngapain disini, inikan sudah malam" tanya gadis itu.

"e-etto...hanya jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab gadis di sampingku.

"jalan-jalan kok jauh dari rumah" gadis itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun sedang apa disini" tanyanya.

"oh, Dai-chan hanya sedang latihan teknik baru" jawab gadis bernama Momoi.

"hoi, Reika lebih baik kau pulang ini sudah jam 10" ujar pemuda bernama Aomine itu.

Aku menatap kedua orang itu secara teliti. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit.

_"__m-mou, kapten jangan memutuskan seenaknya"_

_"__h-hoi, inikan hari libur kenapa harus ada latihan"_

Aku menutup sebelah mataku dan kembali menatap mereka "sebenarnya siapa mereka berdua ini".

"ada apa?" tanya gadis di sebelahku.

Mereka berdua menatapnya bingung "ada apa, Shika-chan" tanya Momoi khawatir.

"lebih baik kau pulang, kau masih sakitkan" ujar Aomine, walau nada bicaranya kasar tapi ada rasa khawatir disana.

"baiklah, jaa na".

"mata ashita ne" seru Momoi dengan ceria.

_"__jaa matta, kapten"_ suara itu lagi.

Saat kami sudah jauh dari mereka, gadis itu bertanya kepadaku "ada apa, yourei-san".

"tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, dan Aku melihat sedikit tentang seseorang"

"seseorang? Siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, hanya suaranya, mukanya tidak jelas"

Dia hanya mengangguk, "ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka" tanyaku.

"oh, Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki, mereka satu sekolah denganku" jawabnya.

"dan...siapa namamu?" dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Shikaku Reika" jawabnya ketus, mungkin gadis itu kesal gara-gara Aku tidak mengetahui namanya.

**Normal POV**

Reika meresa kesal, masa yourei itu baru bertanya namanya sekarang. Padahal dia sudah dari kemarin malam mengganggu gadis itu.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah sepi. Suasana juga semakin sepi disaat keduanya tidak berbicara.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti disebelah mereka, kaca mobil diturunkan dan terlihat muka Kise disana "Shikakucchi, kau sedang apa malam-malam begini ssu" tanyanya.

"a-ah...hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Reika gugup.

Kise keluar dari mobil dan memberitahu menejernya untuk mengantarnya sampai sini saja. Setelah mobil itu pergi mereka bertiga berjalan bersama.

"Kise-kun habis pemotretan" tanya Reika.

"ya begitulah, lelah sekali kalau harus sampai larut malam" keluhnya.

Si yourei melayang di atas mereka dan terus memperhatikan pemuda blonde itu.

"Shikakucchi bukannya sedang sakit ssu, kenapa keluar malam-malam. Nanti Bibi khawatir lho"

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan Aku sudah bilang sama Ibu untuk jalan-jalan sebentar".

Kise tersenyum lebar "baguslah kalau begitu".

Mereka terus saja berjalan, Kise kembali mengoceh sepanjang jalan tanpa memperdulikan Reika yang sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"anak itu berisik" ujar si yourei.

tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit kembali _"Akashicchi jangan nambah porsi latihanku ssu"_

Si yourei menatap pemuda blonde itu lagi _"Akashicchi hidoi ssu"._

"suara itu lagi, tapi ini berbeda dari suara yang tadi, dan siapa Akashi itu" si yourei terus berpikir dengan bisikan yang menhantuinya hari ini.

.

.

"oyasumi, Shikakucchi. Matta ne" Kise berjalan pergi,

"matta ne, Kise-kun" Reika berjalan menuju rumahnya. Syukurlah orang tuanya sudah tidur dan dia bisa mengendap-endap pergi ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, "apa kau dapat mengingat sesuatu" tanya Reika saat mereka berada di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi seperti yang ku katakan tadi. Aku melihat beberapa orang tapi hanya bisa mendengar suaranya tapi mukanya tidak jelas" jawab si yourei.

"oh begitu, lebih baik beristirahat dan kita akan mencarinya besok" ujar Reika yang langsung menuju tempat tidurnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa laki-laki blonde itu" tanya si yourei sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela kamar.

"maksudmu Kise-kun, namanya Kise Ryouta. Dia memang cerewet tapi dia itu baik kok" mendengar jawaban itu si yourei hanya mengangguk.

Dia kembali memandang ke luar, "Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta. Sebenarnya siapa mereka dan siapa Akashi itu".

Setiap mengingat nama-nama itu, kepalanya terasa sakit "lebih baik Aku istirahat sebentar".

Malam yang panjangpun akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mimi: akhirnya chapter 3 kelar juga

Haruki: karena terlalu sibuk dan tidak ada ide jadi telat deh publishnya

Mimi: tidak apa yang penting kan udah kelar

Akashi: kalian berdua #aura iblis

Haruki-Mimi: KYAAAAA, Akashi-kun

#adegan lempar-lempar gunting

Kise: daripada ada adegan yang melenceng dari genre fict ini lebih baik ditutup saja ya

Momoi-Reika: Minna-san **RnR Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Ingatan yang hilang,

Perlahan muncul kembali.

_"__m-mou, kapten jangan memutuskan seenaknya"_

_"__h-hoi, inikan hari libur kenapa harus ada latihan"_

_"__jaa matta, kapten"_

_"__Akashicchi jangan nambah porsi latihanku ssu"_

_"__Akashicchi hidoi ssu"_

Apakah ingatan sang yourei bersurai merah akan kembali?

**メモリ****(Memories)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, supranatural, friendship, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

**Yourei POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, ah Aku ketiduran rupanya. Tapi hari masih gelap dan Aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja.

"baru jam 4 pagi" Aku kembali mengingat orang-orang yang Aku temui kemarin.

"Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki, sebenarnya siapa mereka".

_"__Akashicchi"_

_"__Akashi-kun"_

_"__Akashi"_

"suara-suara itu lagi" Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, kenapa sejak tadi malam ada banyak sekali bayangan yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"kenapa wajah yang terlintas di kepalaku itu tidak terlihat jelas dan kenapa hanya suaranya saja, dan siapa Akashi itu sebenarnya"

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, napasku tidak karuan, kepalaku terasa sakit padahal Aku adalah seorang yourei. Yourei kan tidak bisa merasakan sakit, yang mereka rasakan hanyalah dendam bukan yang lain.

**Reika POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kicawan burung diluar sana terdengar merdu. Sudah pagi rupanya. Tapi inikan hari minggu, tidur lagi ah.

"hoi, sudah pagi, sampai kapan kau mau tidur" suara laki-laki itu lagi, jangan menggangguku di pagi ini dong.

"inikan hari minggu, biarkan Aku tidur sampai siang"

Si yourei terdengar menghela napas, Aku menang yey.

"Aku pergi sebentar" katanya.

Sebelum dia pergi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan "memangnya kau bisa keluar pada siang hari".

"memangnya Aku akan terbakar kalau terkena sinar matahari, Aku bukan vampir tau" jawabnya ketus. Aku cengo.

"yang Aku tau, yourei hanya bisa keluar malam. Kau sebenarnya yourei atau youkai atau malah akuma sih".

"kau itu mau nanya atau mau mengintrogasi" serunya kesal.

"ya sudah pergi sana" cibirku kesal. Si yourei pergi begitu saja. Awas saja nanti kalau tiba-tiba membangunkanku.

**Yourei POV**

"ya ampun, tuh cewe pagi-pagi sudah cerewet kaya ibu-ibu" keluhku. Melayang tanpa arah?, itu yang kulakukan sekarang.

Aku berhenti di atas sebuah gedung 9 tingkat dan memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di bawah sana.

Duduk dan menikmati angin pagi di atas gedung itu adalah rutinitasku. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya ingin menikmatinya saja.

"apa ingatanku akan kembali lagi?" pikirku.

.

.

.

**Reika POV**

"Rei-chan" Aku mengerjapkan mataku,

"Rei-chan bangun, ini sudah jam 9" ah, ternyata sudah jam segitu.

"IYAAA" seruku dari dalam kamar, suara ibu tidak terdengar lagi.

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, kepalaku sedikit sakit gara-gara mendadak bangun dari tidur yang panjang, walaupun rasanya tidak nyaman diganggu tapi rasanya enak juga setelah sekian lama tidak tidur.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku "dia belum kembali".

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Aku menghela napas pelan "dia pergi kemana" pikirku.

Aku kembali berkeliling, mungkin ada petunjuk yang ku dapat untuk membuat ingatan yourei kepala a.k.a bersurai merah itu. Setelah cukup jauh dari rumah Aku memutuskan berhenti sebentar dan membeli minuman di penjual minuman otomatis.

"bagaimana mungkin Aku mendapat petunjuk, dia saja tidak memberi petunjuk tentang ingatan yang melintas dikepalanya tadi malam" bisikku di dalam hati. Aku kembali menghela napas panjang.

Aku memukul kepalaku pelan "bodohnya Aku ini".

"kau kenapa, nodayo" Aku melihat kebelakang. Pemuda itu menatapku bingung.

"Midorima-kun"

"tumben sekali Aku melihatmu disekitar sini, nanodayo" ujarnya seraya meminum sup kacang merah kalengan.

"hehe...hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja" jawabku.

"oh begitu" Aku hanya mengangguk, mataku terfokus pada barang yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"M-midorima-kun" panggilku gagap, bukan berarti aku a*iz g*gap lho.

"ada apa, nodayo" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau itu bingung.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, dia sudah tau jawabannya setelah Aku mengambil barang yang sejak tadi di tangan kirinya.

"kyaaaaa, kawaii" seruku seraya memeluk boneka beruang madu a.k.a tedy bear yang tadi dibawanya.

"h-hoi itu lucky itemku nodayo" serunya, merasa tidak senang gara-gara barang keberuntungannya ku ambil.

"Midorima-kun, seperti anak perempuan saja. Aku pinjam sebentar ya" pintaku sambil berblink-blink ria.

"tidak boleh. menurut oha-asa benda keberuntunganku hari ini adalah boneka tedy bear, jadi kembalikan, Aku tidak mau sial" perintah pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku "pelit" seruku pelan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, "ya sudahlah...tapi...".

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Midorimacchi dan Kurokocchi kok lama sekali ssu" keluh pemuda blonde yang sedang memantul-mantulkankan bola basketnya.

"sudahlah, ayo _one-on-one_, Kise" tantang pemuda berkulit tan a.k.a Aomine Daiki.

"okey, siap-siap ya Aominecchi" mereka berdua asik melakukan _one-on-one_.

Tak berlangsung lama, pemuda bersurai baby blue datang "maaf Aku terlambat" ujarnya. Tapi kedua pemuda itu terlalu asik bermain jadi tidak menghiraukannya.

Kuroko memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menonton mereka. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Midorima datang bersama Reika.

"ah, Midorima-kun, Shikaku-san domo" sapa Kuroko.

Reika yang menyadari keberadaannya tersenyum "domo, kau tidak ikut main, Kuroko-kun".

"Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun sedang asik _one-on-one_ jadi susah diganggu".

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk paham, Kuroko memperhatikan Midorima yang tidak menoleh kearahnya. Wajah pemuda tinggi itu sedikit bersemu merah, mata Kuroko membulat saat menyadari sesuatu.

"a-ano..." belum sempat bertanya, Kise yang menyadari keberadaan mereka menghentikan permainannya.

"Midorimacchi kau lama sekali ssu, Shikakucchi kenapa bisa bersa- KENAPA KALIAN BERGANDENGAN TANGAN SSU" teriak Kise histeris saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kise jangan berteriak, kau mau- MIDORIMA KENAPA KAU BERGANDENGAN DENGAN REIKA" Aomine juga ikut-ikutan heboh, nih anak baru konek ya.

Midorima yang dari tadi tidak menoleh rekan-rekannya hanya bersemu merah. "Midorima-kun tidak mau sial karena lucky itemnya Aku pinjam" terang Reika dengan polosnya.

Mereka mencerna apa yang perempuan itu katakan sambil memperhatikan apa yang Reika ambil dari Midorima.

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

"HUAHAHAHAHA" tawa Kise pecah,

"Midorimacchi, kau itu perempuan ya membawa boneka teddy bear itu kemana-mana".

"itu lucky itemku hari ini, nodayo. Kalau tidak ku pegang nanti Aku akan sial. Shikaku tiba-tiba mengambilnya dan tidak mau mengembalikannya" ujar Midorima panjang lebar, mukanya masih bersemu merah.

"daripada Midorima-kun kena sial lagi lebih baik Aku pegang saja tangannya, tadi aja sempat kebentur tiang listrik gara-gara Aku pinjam boneka ini"

"h-hoi" ingin rasanya Midorima membungkam mulut gadis itu.

Kise tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai guling-guling di lapangan streetball.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Midorima, dia mengambil bola yang ada di tangan Aomine dan langsung memberi Kise pelajaran dengan sebuah benjolan segede apel.

"huwaaaaa... Midorimacchi hidoii ssu" rengek pemuda blonde itu.

Midorima tidak menghiraukannya, memilih latihan daripada mendengar rengekan Kise yang tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

.

.

.

"maaf semuanya Aku terlambat" Momoi terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"tidak apa, Momocchi. kita baru saja mulai" ujar Kise.

"baguslah, ayo semangat latihannya" sorak gadis itu.

Semuanya kembali berlatih dan Momoi duduk di sebelah Reika "ohayou, Shika-chan".

"ohayou, Momoi-san".

Mereka berdua memperhatikan latihan pemuda-pemuda bersurai pelangi itu.

.

.

"Momoi-san, apa Nijimura-Senpai tidak datang" tanya Kuroko saat mereka beristirahat sejenak.

"Nijimura-Senpai katanya ada urusan, jadi tidak datang" jawab Momoi saat membagikan botol minuman.

"mattaku, dia itu selalu saja seperti itu. padahal dia yang menyuruh kita berkumpul dan latihan hari ini" Aomine menguap lebar.

"padahal Aku mau tidur dan membaca majalah Mai-chan".

"Dai-chan jangan majalah Mai-chan mulu dipikirannya" ujar Momoi sebal, teman kecilnya itu selalu saja seperti itu.

"sudahlah, ayo kita semua latihan lagi ssu" seru Kise semangat.

"yosh" seru mereka semua, kecuali...

"ma...hentikan saja Aku lelah" seru pemuda paling tinggi di antara mereka berambut violet.

"ayolah Murasakibaracchi, sebentar lagi ya" ujar Kise.

"apa yang dikatakan Ki-chan benar, Mukkun harus latihan" timpal Momoi.

Tapi Murasakibara malah menjawab "malas ah".

Aomine yang merasa kesal mendekatinya dan menarik baju pemuda bersurai violet itu.

"kalau di suruh latihan ya latihan, nanti Aka-" kalimatnya berhenti begitu saja. Semua menatap Aomine,

Midorima yang menyadari itu langsung mendekati keduanya "hentikan Aomine, biarkan Murasakibara istirahat"

Aomine yang masih kesal melepas baju Murasakibara kasar "ayo latihan, Tetsu". Dia meninggalkan Murasakibara yang duduk disebelah Momoi.

Reika yang tidak paham dengan situasi itu memilih diam. Dia melihat Momoi yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya "Momoi-san, kau baik-baik saja".

"he?...y-ya, A-aku baik baik saja" jawabnya singkat, Reika tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Dia sadar bahwa ekspresi Momoi tidak mengatakan begitu. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran kenapa Aomine tadi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan ekspresi teman-temannya yang berubah saat pemuda tan itu akan mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada Murasakibara.

**Yourei POV**

"dia pergi kemana" Aku melayang mencari gadis bernama Reika itu. padahal dia bilang ingin tidur sampai siang tapi dia sudah tidak ada tuh waktu Aku kembali.

Aku menyusuri jalan yang kami lalui tadi malam, Aku berhenti di atas lapangan streetball "ternyata dia disana".

Aku memperhatikan permainan orang-orang yang sedang berlatih di sana "s-sugoii".

Aku memperhatikan bola yang dilempar oleh pemuda bersurai hijau menuju ring, gerakan bola yang melintas beberapa detik itu begitu menakjupkan. Aku bahkan tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Saat Aku melihat bola itu, terlintas di benakku sebuah bola basket yang sama dengan gerakan yang sama menuju ring.

"k-kenapa...kenapa ada bola basket di ingatanku".

_"__kau bisa melakukan itu kalau kau berlatih keras, nodayo"_ ada suara yang lain, tapi siapa lagi ini.

_"__sial Aku kalah lagi melawanmu, Akashi"_. Kuso, kenapa harus ada Akashi Akashi dan Akashi. Aku saja tidak tau siapa Akashi itu.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan semuanya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"osukaresama deshita minna" seru Momoi.

Mereka meninggalkan lapangan streetball dan pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali Kise yang harus ketempat pemotretan karena sudah dijemput sama menejernya.

"bisa kau kembalikan lucky itemku, Shikaku" ujar Midorima, rumah mereka satu jalur makanya pulang bareng.

"umm...baiklah" Midorima mendapatkan kembali lucky itemnya jadi dia tidak perlu lagi bergandengan tangan dengan Reika karena takut sial.

"Midorima-kun tidak malu bawa boneka itu kemana-mana" tanya gadis itu.

"kalau anak perempuan yang membawanya sih sedikit wajar".

"ini lucky itemku, nodayo. Jadi Aku harus membawanya kemanapun Aku pergi" jawab Midorima seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"jangan-jangan boneka itu milik Chi-chan" tebak Reika tersenyum geli.

Perempatan muncul di kening pemuda tinggi itu "ini bukan punya adikku, nodayo" serunya kesal.

Reika tertawa puas, seru juga menjahili pemuda ber-iris emerald ini. Midorima hanya membuang muka. Si yourei ber-iris heterokrom yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari atas hanya diam. Si yourei terus memperhatikan Midorima seperti target yang siap dimakan nanti malam.

**Midorima POV**

Kesal juga ditertawakan oleh anak perempuan. Kalau Adikku yang sering menjahiliku karena lucky itemku sih wajar-wajar saja. Yah, biarkan sajalah, yang penting Aku tidak sial karena membawa boneka tedy bear sebagai lucky itemku hari ini.

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mulai gelap. Aku melihat kebelakang melalui ekor mataku, ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan menggangguku.

"sepertinya ada yang mengikuti" pikirku, Aku menengok ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"doshita no, Midorima-kun" tanya gadis di sebelahku.

"iie, nandemonai" Reika terlihat bingung, tapi biarkan saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, mana mungkin ada seorang stalker.

Tiba di perempatan, "sudah ya Midorma-kun, matta ne" gadis itu pergi ke jalur yang berbeda dengan yang ku lewati. Aku tidak merespont dan pergi ke jalur yang berlawanan dengannya.

Aku melihat kebelakang, jarak gadis itu semakin jauh. Angin sore berhembus pelan, "hanya perasaanku saja atau, memang ada yang mengikutinya".

Aku terus memperhatikannya dengan teliti, walalupun tidak jelas tapi seluet berbentuk manusia mengikuti Reika dari belakang. Dia terus melayang mengikuti gadis itu. terkutuklah dengan penglihatanku yang bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata, tapi walaupun begitu Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas jadi positifnya Aku masih seperti anak normal walaupun masih bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka.

Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja tidak menyenangkan. "mungkin dia tidak akan mengganggu gadis itu" pikirku. Daripada ketemu yourei dijalan lebih baik segera pulang.

**Normal POV**

Mereka terus saja berjalan, hening, ya begitulah.

"ne yourei-san, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu" tanya Reika, daripada diam tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa kan.

"hanya sedikit" jawabnya singkat.

"syukurlah".

"tapi ada yang tidak ku mengerti tentang semua itu" gadis itu menatap si yourei bersurai merah dengan penasaran.

"suara itu selalu dari orang-orang yang berbeda dan wajah mereka tidak jelas, masih samar. Tapi suara orang-orang itu juga berkata Akashi dan Akashi dan Aku tidak tau. Semua itu seperti menghantuiku setiap Aku mencoba mangingat kembali kejadian dimasa lalu. Entah kenapa tadi ingatan yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah bola basket".

Reika hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk kecuali "Akashi" dan "bola basket". Mungkin mereka harus mencari petunjuk lebih banyak lagi.

"perlahan-lahan kau pasti bisa mengingatnya lagi, yourei-san. kita bisa mencarinya besok malam" ujar Reika. Si yourei hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka pulang sambil menatap langit yang mulai dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang dan berbicara ringan sepanjang jalan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari jarak jauh. Rambut abu-abunya bergerak pelan karena tiupan angin malam, dia menyeringai saat menyadari gadis itu berbicara dengan seorang yourei.

"he? Ternyata dia bisa melihatnya ya? ternyata kau anak kucing yang manis ya"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Mimi: wahhhhhhhh, akhirnya selesai juga

Haruki: MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, kau menistai Midorinku #lempar-lempar gunting

Mimi: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #lari-lari

Aomine: mattaku, mereka mulai lagi

Midorima: yah, kapan penderitaan kita akan berakhir

Akashi: lebih menderita gue kali

Kuroko: hai hai, di chapter depan ada chara baru lho

Momoi: yup, dan pasti para Reader tau siapa dia

Kuroko: maaf kalau di chapter ini tidak memuaskan para reader

Akashi: daripada lama-lama lebih baik cepat tutup #sudah persiapkan gunting kebun

All-minus AkaKuro: #merinding

All: Minna-san **Mind to RnR Please**


	5. Chapter 5

Disaat kau sudah mempercayai seseorang

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang menghasutmu?

Dan orang itu berkata kau telah dipermainkan oleh orang yang kau percaya?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Dan siapa yang akan kau percaya?

**メモリ****(Memories)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, supranatural, friendship, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reika POV**

Aku membuka mataku pelan, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah vas bunga yang sudah berdebu dengan bunga Lily yang sudah layu. Perasaan dirumah Ibu tidak pernah punya bunga Lily.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar "ini dimana".

Tempat itu terlihat asing, Aku menyusuri tempat itu perlahan. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah mansion yang sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, sudah banyak sarang laba-laba dan debu bertebaran dimana-mana. Cocok sekali untuk tempat para hantu berkumpul.

Aku berjalan perlahan meniti anak tangga, walaupun tidak terbuat dari kayu tapi tetap saja harus berhati-hatikan. Di ujung tangga terdapat sebuah ruangan, pintunya sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran, Aku masuk perlahan kedalam sana.

"sebuah gudang atau mungkin kamar si pemilik" terkaku, Aku masuk lebih kedalam dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba seluet bayangan melintas di belakangku. Aku pun menoleh, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Disaat Aku membalikkan badanku, napasku rasanya tercekat, mataku membulat saat sesosok yourei laki-laki berdiri didepanku. Kepalanya penuh darah hingga menutupi wajahnya, matanya bolong sebelah, seluruh badannya dipenuhi oleh darah, dia menyeringai kearahku dengan gigi seperti ikan hiu. Tanpa ku sadari ditangan kanannya ada sebuah gunting kebun yang berlumuran darah.

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, mulutku tidak bisa berteriak. Si yourei terus menyeringai kepadaku, dia mengangkat gunting yang dibawanya dan...

"MATI KAU" dia menghujamkan gunting itu kepadaku

_Crish..._

_Krak..._

.

.

"UWAAAAAAA"

"h-hoi, jangan teriak pagi-pagi".

Aku bangun secara tiba-tiba, menutup sebelah mataku dan mengatur napasku yang tidak karuan, mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Aku teringat mimpi itu, rasanya tusukan gunting itu seperti nyata. Membuatku merinding.

"apa maksudnya tadi".

"hei, kau kenapa?" tanya si yourei bersurai merah menatapku heran,

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum miris "hanya mimpi buruk".

Dia tidak berkomentar dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mungkin dia tidak paham apa mimpi itu ya.

Aku memilih diam, tidak ingin membicarakan mimpi yang kualami. Karena satu hal yang tidak ingin Aku katakan.

Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan wajah yourei yang ada didalam mimpiku.

.

.

.

"umm...kau akan pulang telat hari ini" tanya si yourei yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku novelku.

"ya, karena akan ada festival sekolah sebentar lagi, jadinya kegiatan club akan lebih lama" jawabku seraya membereskan buku-buku.

"kau akan tetap disini" tanyaku saat membuka pintu kamar, si yourei memandangku malas,

"mungkin"

"kalau begitu, jaa na". Aku turun kebawah dan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuaku.

**Yourei POV**

Aku masih berkutat dengan buku novel gadis itu, ceritanya cukup menarik dan membuatku betah berlama-lama di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin aneh seorang yourei malah tertarik dengan sebuah novel dibandingkan mencari tau siapa yang membunuhnya dan membalas dendam.

Tapi mau balas dendam pun percuma, Aku juga tidak tau a.k.a ingat siapa yang membunuhku atau penyebab kematianku.

"apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah tau kenapa Aku mati ya" pikirku.

Aku melihat kebawah dan menemukan gadis itu berangkat bersama pemuda blonde yang super brisik plus cerewet yang ku jumpai beberapa hari lalu.

"apa gadis itu tidak takut kalau suatu saat nyawanya akan terancam karena telah menolong ku"

Angin pagi yang sejuk menembus ke dalam kamar dan membuatku terasa nyaman, ya daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik menyelesaikan novel ini.

**Normal POV**

ya seperti biasa, kebiasaan Reika setiap pagi saat berangkat sekolah adalah mendengarkan ocehan Kise yang tidak akan ada habisnya sampai mereka tiba disekolah.

Sebenarnya yang di bicarakan Kise itu cukup simpel, hanya masalah basket dan model tapi bicaranya itu loh yang sampai berbusa-busa membuat Reika tidak tahan.

Mungkin kalau dia itu Aomine, Reika udah tidur sambil berjalan karena ocehan pemuda blonde itu yang tidak akan pernah habis sepanjang jalan dan waktu.

"Shikakucchi kenapa ssu" tanya Kise disela-sela ocehannya.

"hanya merasa sedikit mengantuk" ujar Reika yang sudah menahan kantuknya.

"ketahuan tadi malam Shikakucchi dugeman ssu" ucap Kise asal, awalnya sih mau melucu gitu tapi tidak berhasil.

"daripada bahas dugem, Kise-kun udah mengerjakan PR belum" muka Kise langsung pucat, pasti semua orang sudah tau kenapa dia begitu.

"wah Aku lupa ssu, ayo cepat Shikakucchi aku mau mengerjakan PR ku yang tertunda" ujar Kise.

Pemuda blonde itu menarik gadis bersurai hitam itu untuk lari secepat kilat kesekolah,

"Kise-kun itu PR atau PS sih" tanya Reika diselala larinya.

"Shikakucchi tidak usah protes ssu, Aku tidak ingin dimarahin sama Kido-Sensei yang super killer itu" teriak Kise frustasi,

"salah sendiri" komentar Reika jutek.

Mungkin Kise sedang mengcopy kecepatan larinya Aomine, sampai-sampai dia tidak merasa kalau dia menabrak sesosok yourei yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Reika yang merasakannya hanya menatap pemuda blonde itu ngeri.

Yourei yang mereka tabrak adalah seorang pemuda yang kepalanya hampir putus karena bekas tebasan kapak yang mana kapak itu masih menempel di lehernya, darah masih berceceran dimana lehernya yang hampir putus itu, mata kirinya bolong dan mata kanannya hampir copot dari rongganya. Tangan dan kakinya juga puntung sebelah, darah juga mengalir disana.

"semoga yourei itu tidak marah dan mengejar kami" harap Reika didalam hati.

Sedangkan yourei yang mereka tabrak hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"Aku hampir mati ssu" ujar pemuda blonde saat mereka berada di dalam kelas.

"seharusnya Aku yang mengatakan itu, Kise-kun" komentar Reika di dalam hati.

bagaimana tidak, Kise sudah membuatnya berlari secepat 80km/jam, melihat dan bertabrakan dengan yourei yang ngerinya luar biasa, setelah itu dikejar anjing pula.

Memang benar kata pepatah, habis jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Apes dah pagi ini.

"oi Kise, Reika, kenapa kalian kelihatannya semangat sekali" tanya Aomine yang baru aja masuk kelas dan menemukan dua orang yang dia kenal tepar di meja masing-masing.

"urusai na Aominecchi/Aomine-kun" sahut mereka bersamaan dengan aura kelam plus yandere, sedangkan yang diperingatkan hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"kalian itu, kalau lagi semangat jangan pakai aura galau gitu dong"

Reika dan Kise bersumpah untuk membungkam mulut ace teiko itu setelah ini.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"ummm...festival sekolah?" Momoi hanya mengangguk,

Sekarang ini anggota kisedai, Kuroko, Momoi dan Reika sedang menikmati makan siang bersama diatap sekolah. Tempat kumpul favorit dibandingkan kantin yang dipenuhi lautan manusia saat istirahat makan siang.

"memangnya ada apa dengan festival sekolah ssu" tanya Kise antusias.

"Ki-chan tidak ingat kalau saat festival sekolah setiap club harus mengadakan acara, jadi sebagai manajer club basket Aku diperintahkan pelatih untuk membuat acara yang akan kita tampilkan di festival sekolah nanti" ujar Momoi panjang lebar.

Semuanya menatap horor gadis bersurai merah muda itu, "tidak lagi, tahun ini Aku tidak mau ikut lagi" jerit hati mereka, kecuali Reika.

"memangnya club basket ingin menampilkan apa" tanya Reika disela makan siangnya.

Momoi menghela napas, "sebenarnya Aku juga bingung karena hanya Aku satu-satunya perempuan di club",

"kalau begitu, kita tidak usah mengadakan acara ssu" seru Kise.

"Aku setuju nodayo, membuang waktu saja untuk latihan yang tidak jelas" timpal Midorima.

"aku tidak mau ikut, membosankan" ujar Murasakibara plus ngemut maibo.

"aku mau bolos" sambung Aomine,

"mou...kalian semua jahat" kesal Momoi, hanya satu orang yang tidak berkomentar dan itulah target gadis itu untuk minta persetujuan.

"ne, Tetsu-kun mau kan tampil di acara nanti" tanya Momoi menggunakan puppy eyes. Berharap besar dengan seorang pemuda pendiam dan bermuka datar itu.

"Aku sih setuju saja" jawab Kuroko datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin kenapa kau menyetujuinya" seru mereka bersamaan.

"memangnya salah ya" tanya Kuroko innocent.

"SANGAT SALAH" teriak mereka berbarengan.

Reika sedari tadi hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah anggota reguler club basket Teiko itu.

"fufufu...karena Tetsu-kun sudah setuju maka kita akan tampil pada acara festival nanti" girang Momoi semangat '45.

Mereka semua membatu, kacamata Midorima saja sampai melorot mendengar keputusan sepihak itu.

"oi Satsuki, jangan memutuskan seenaknya dong" sergah Aomine.

"kalau Dai-chan menolak, Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai tuan putri pada acara nanti" ujar Momoi ketus dan yandere juga sih.

Mendengar itu, mulut Kise menganga lebar, sampai-sampai lalat aja bisa masuk, kacamata Midorima retak, Kuroko hampir menyemburkan vanilla milkshake nya, Murasakibara keselek maibo.

"IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak Aomine tidak terima. Demi majalah Mai-chan, tidak adakah peran yang lebih bagus dari pada peran menjadi seorang putri yang nistanya di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"yah, Shika-chan tidak bisa ikut ya" ujar Momoi lesu.

"maaf, Momoi-san. Club musik juga akan tampil pada acara nanti"

"memangnya club musik punya acara apa? Bikin parade gitu" tanya Aomine.

"bukan Aomine-kun, kami mau bikin konser orkestra" jawab Reika

"wah, sugoii, pasti seru ssu" komentar Kise.

"tahun lalu club Musik juga melakukan konser kan" ujar Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"benarkah?"

"unm, jadi Shika-chan tidak diberitahu oleh para Senpai"

Reika hanya menggeleng. Gadis itu memang baru dua bulan berada di Teiko gakuen jadi banyak yang belum dia tau tentang sekolah itu.

"kalian di festival sebelumnya menampilkan apa" tanya Reika penasaran.

Para pemuda warna-warni itu langsung saling berpandangan horor, "jangan katakan" batin mereka satu persatu, ikatan batin mereka kuat ya.

"oh, nyanyi. Tapi Aku tidak ikut" ujar Momoi dengan polosnya.

Bagai petir yang menyambar disiang bolong adalah background untuk saat ini "JANGAN KATAKAN" jerit hati mereka.

"paduan suara?"

"bukan, boyband"

Krik...

.

Krik...

.

Krik...

.

"b-boyband" tanya Reika meyakinkan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Momoi hanya mengangguk.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu memperhatikan pemuda-pemuda bersurai pelangi itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap sekarang sudah membatu dan menjadi debu karena dibawa angin.

"pfftt...wah Aku tidak percaya mereka akan melakukan itu" Reika berusaha menahan tawanya, membayangkan para anggota Kisedai itu menjadi boyband. Aduh nggak banget gitu ya.

"JANGAN TERTAWA" teriak pemuda warna-warni itu berjamaah.

"hai..hai...warui na, jadi kalian mau menampilkan apa tahun ini? Jadi boyband lagi?" tanya Reika seraya menyeka air matanya, jangan bilang mereka mau bikin acara boyband lagi.

"nah itu yang Aku pikirkan, padahal Aku mau bikin acara theater tapi karena Shika-chan tidak bisa ikut mungkin tidak jadi" ujar Momoi yang kini udah manyum-manyumin mulutnya cemberut.

"memangnya kalau theater mau cerita apa ssu" tanya Kise,

"Aku tidak mau jadi putri" seru Aomine yang masih _shock _dengan ancaman Momoi barusan.

"kalau cerita tentang tuan putri itu membosankan nodayo" komentar Midorima.

"kalau cerita tuan putri, Aku mau jadi tuan putrinya dan Tetsu-kun yang akan jadi pangerannya" ujar Momoi yang mulai menghayal dia dicium oleh Kuroko untuk membangunkannya dari tidur yang panjang, yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"bagaimana kalau cerita Alice in wonderland" tanggap Reika.

"HAH?"

"wah cerita Alice itukan keren ssu"

"masalahnya siapa yang ingin jadi Alice nya, kalau Satsuki tidak cocok sama sekali" Momoi pundung dipojokan karena pendapat teman masa kecilnya itu.

"bagaimana kalau Kuroko-kun saja, soalnya Alice itu kan manis" ujar Reika dengan polosnya, Kuroko langsung menyemburkan vanilla milkshake nya.

Mereka semua langsung memandang Kuroko dan membayangkan pemuda baby blue yang unyu itu menjadi karakter Alice,

"Aku tidak mau" sergah Kuroko

"Aku setuju ssu, Kurokocchi kan imut seperti Alice ssu" komentar Kise

"kyaaaa, Tetsu-kun jadi Alice. pasti manis sekali" Momoi mulai ber-_fangirls_ ria.

"Aku sih setuju saja, Ayolah Tetsu jangan menolaknya. Nanti kau akan cepat terkenal lho" komentar Aomine barusan membuat si empu mendapat sebuah _death glare_ dari sang bayangan.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, nodayo" komentar Midorima dan disertai anggukan oleh Murasakibara.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya pundung dipojokan, tidak terima dengan keputusan rekan-rekannya itu.

.

.

"berarti kita sudah sepakat akan tampil pada acara nanti kan" tanya Momoi, semuanya hanya mengangguk.

"lho...mana Kuroko-kun" tanya Reika, tidak melihat adanya keberadaan si bayangan Teiko itu.

"bukannya Kurokocchi tadi ada di dekatku ssu" tanya Kise yang juga ikutan mencari Kuroko.

"mungkin Kurochin ngambek gara-gara tadi" ujar Murasakibara.

Mereka saling bertatapan horor, membuat si bayangan marah adalah kesalahan fatal. Bisa-bisa acara ini akan dibatalkan kalau dia ngambek.

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR"

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"Shikaku-san kami duluan ya"

"H-hai"

"Shikaku-san, bisa kau antarkan buku-buku itu ketempat Kido-Sensei? Aku ada urusan"

"h-hai, nanti akan ku antar, Megumi-san"

Megumi tersenyum dan meninggalkan Reika seorang diri, mungkin kalau bukan karena tugas piket dia tidak akan mau berlama-lama didalam kelas. Apa lagi sejak tadi 'seseorang' memperhatikannya.

Setelah beres, dia segera meraih tasnya dan merapikan buku-buku seluruh murid yang akan dia serahkan kepada Kido-Sensei.

Jarak antara kelasnya dengan ruang guru memang cukup jauh, harus naik ke lantai selanjutnya, mana kelas 2-A berada dipojokan dan jauh dari tangga. Padahal kakinya udah pegel minta berhenti.

"A-ano, permisi" akhirnya sampai juga,

"silahkan masuk" Reika membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Shido-Sensei yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"A-ano apa Kido-Sensei ada" tanya Reika sopan,

"Kido baru saja pulang, kau bisa meletakkan buku-buku itu dimejanya" Reika hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sensei duluan ya, tolong jangan lama-lama" ujar Shido-Sensei meninggalkan Reika yang masih mencari meja Kido-sensei.

Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan buku-buku kelas 2-A di meja kerja guru sastra itu. matanya diedarkan kesekitar meja itu dan menemukan sebuah buku absent kelas 2-A.

Selama 2 bulan berada di Teiko gakuen dan di kelas 2-A, dia tidak pernah membuka buku Absent kelas itu. karena penasaran dia pun membukanya dan membaca setiap nama murid yang tertera disana.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, pada Absent no. 04 ada nama murid yang dicoret, dan nomor absent ini sampai 21, padahal dikelasnya hanya ada 20 orang.

"mungkin karena ada nama yang dicoret makanya nomor absent murid sampai 21, tapi kenapa nama murid ini dicoret ya" pikir gadis itu.

Dia semakin penasaran, Reika berusaha membaca nama bertuliskan kanji yang tercoret disana.

"a...ka..." sumpah kanjinya tidak bisa dibaca karena coretannya terlalu rapi.

Dia menghela napas berat, pasrah karena tidak bisa membaca nama murid itu. Gadis bersurai hitam itu memutuskan keluar dan pergi ke ruang club secepatnya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah dia berjalan, "ketemu kau, kucing manis".

Reika berhenti berjalan, di depannya ada seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang tingginya hampir seperti Aomine tengah menatapnya antusias, seringai misteriusnya membuat Reika tidak bisa menebak apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

"wah...wah ternyata kalau dari dekat terlihat lebih manis ya" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman misterius dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu,

"m-maaf a-anda siapa ya" tanya Reika terbata-bata, pemuda itu berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu.

"kau bisa melihatnya kan? Kau bisa melihat 'mereka' kan" mata Reika terbelalak,

"_apakah mungkin dia?_"

"k-kau..."

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa Aku, yang penting apa 'dia' bersamamu" tanya laki-laki itu, melihat sekeliling.

Mungkin 'dia' yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah si yourei bersurai merah.

"baguslah kalau dia tidak ada, ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku tanyakan" ujar pemuda itu, dia sengaja menggantung kata-katanya dan itu membuat Reika penasaran.

"apa kau membantu yourei itu?" tanyanya.

Reika terdiam, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan itu pada orang yang baru saja dia temui. Sementara gadis itu berpikir, pemuda itu menyeringai "_kau tertangkap, Kucing manis_".

Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan berbisik ditelinga Reika "apa kau yakin 'dia' tidak berbohong kepadamu? Apa kau yakin tidak dipermainkan olehnya?".

Reika tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat seakan sesuatu tengah menimpanya,

"semua yourei itu jahat lho" lanjut pemuda itu, Reika masih tidak bergeming.

Pemuda itu masih menyeringai kearahnya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu disana sendirian "jangan sampai tertipu lho" serinya.

Reika masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, mencerna kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki barusan.

_"__apa kau yakin 'dia' tidak berbohong kepadamu?"_

_"__Apa kau yakin tidak dipermainkan olehnya?"_

_"__semua yourei itu jahat lho"_

"apa mungkin yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar? Apa Aku harus percaya apa yang dia katakan? Tapi kalau perkataan itu benar bagaimana?" pikir Reika,

"Kalau perkataan itu benar?" tubuh gadis itu bergetar, mencoba menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa dia mempermainkanku disaat aku percaya dengannya" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"fufufu...ternyata mudah sekali dipengaruhi, dasar anak kucing" ujar pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu saat sudah jauh dari gadis itu.

Pemuda itu menyeriangai lebar, "kau terperangkap dijebakanku, kucing manis"

"...dan kali ini Aku yang menang, Akashi"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mimi: yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga

Haruki: maaf ya update nya telat

Kise: apa maksud kalian kami jadi boyband ssu #teriak Kise di telinga Haru

Haruki: tanyalah kepada orang yang melakukan itu #nunjuk Mimi

Mimi: hehehe, dapat inspirasi setelah dengerin lagu UTAPRI versi Kisedai, dan saya langsung jawdrop setelah mendengarnya

Aomine: #tepuk jidat# itu inspirasi atau apa

Mimi: oh iya, para reader semua mau tidak kalau ada chapter ekstra tentang penampilan mereka nantinya, ini tergantung dari poling pembaca semua

GoM: TIDAK MAU

Mimi: #cemberut# Aku kan nanya para reader bukan kalian

Haruki: bersiap-siaplah kau akan kena geret Kuroko-kun, Mimi

Kuroko: #pundung dipojokan sambil ngasah pisau shinigami

Mimi: #menelan ludah pahit

Momoi: daripada mereka ribut, lebih baik kau tutup saja Akashi-kun

Akashi: Kau memerintahku Satsuki

Momoi: #geleng-geleng kepala

Akashi: baiklah, Shintarou, Atsushi bantu Aku

Akashi-Midorima-Murasakibara: Minna-san **Mind to RnR please**


	6. Chapter 6

Apa rasanya jika kau dipermainkan oleh seseorang

Marah?

Kesal?

Atau ingin pergi saja darinya?

Tapi bagaimana rasanya kalau ada orang yang menghasutmu?

Dan orang yang itu lebih jahat daripada orang yang mempermainkanmu?

Siapa yang akan kau pilih?

**メモリ****(Memories)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, supranatural, friendship, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reika POV**

Kakiku masih terasa lemas untuk berjalan, mengingat perkataan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu membuatku lemas.

"apa benar 'dia' melakukan itu" batinku.

Aku bersender di dinding tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, mataku terasa panas, dada ku terasa sesak,

"padahal aku sudah mempercayainya, tapi kenapa?".

Aku tidak boleh menangis, apalagi ini disekolah. Bisa gawat Aku ketahuan menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ku tarik napasku dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya pelan dan menghapus jejak air mataku yang tadi sempat sedikit keluar. Setelah merasa tenang, Aku berjalan kembali dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Kenapa Aku tidak memilih keruang club? Daripada pikiranku tidak fokus dan dimarahin oleh Senpai lebih baik bolos dan pulang. Perbuatan yang tidak patut dicontoh ya.

Karena sekolah sudah kosong, jadi leluasa untuk berjalan, mau jalan pelan kek, lari kek, ngesot kek, tidak ada yang peduli. Oke abaikan.

Mungkin karena pikiranku terlalu kosong dan tidak fokus saat berjalan, tanpa sengaja Aku menabrak seseorang.

"i-itte..." ternyata kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"m-maaf, kau baik-baik saja" tanyanya khawatir, mungkin pikirannya juga lagi kosong.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" jawabku meyakinkan.

Aku berdiri dan menepuk rok ku pelan, "maaf, Aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan" ujarnya.

Aku baru sadar ternyata Aku bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki, rambut hitamnya disisir rapi dan itu terlihat keren, perawakannya tinggi, mungkin tingginya hampir seperti Kise.

"ah, tidak apa, saya juga tidak memperhatikan jalan" ucapku sopan.

Dia memperhatikanku secara detail, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Mungkin dia khawatir Aku terluka.

"apa kau murid baru disini" tanyanya penuh selidik, dugaanku ternyata meleset.

"ah iya, saya baru 2 bulan disini" jawabku sekenanya.

"hahaha...tidak usah terlalu formal gitu" Dia tertawa pelan, memangnya siapa dia, berani sekali menertawakan seorang perempuan.

"pastas saja Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, namaku Nijimura Shuuzou, kelas 3-B, ketua osis di Akademi Teiko, yoroshiku" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum manis.

"Shikaku Reika, kelas 2-A, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Aku membungkuk sopan.

Nijimura tertawa lagi, "sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu formal".

"b-baik" jawabku pelan, dia tersenyum tipis lalu pergi.

"oi, kalau ada terjadi sesuatu, jangan segan datang ke ruang osis, atau langsung saja bilang padaku" serunya saat menuruni anak tangga. Mungkin tadi dia lupa untuk mengatakan itu.

Aku menarik napas panjang, sudah pikiran kosong, menabrak ketua osis, sungguh sial sekali nasibku hari ini. Mungkin besok Aku akan bawa benda lucky item seperti Midorima.

Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik Aku pulang, sebelum ketahuan Akane-Senpai kalau Aku membolos. kalau dia tau, bisa-bisa Aku akan masuk kedalam neraka seharian penuh besok.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"tadaima" seruku lemas, rasanya tidak ada gairah untuk hidup hari ini.

Tidak ada sahutan, mungkin Ibu pergi belanja. Aku melangkah gontai menuju kamar. Tepat di depan pintu Aku berhenti, ingin membukanya tapi teringat 'pemuda' itu ada didalam sana.

"bagaimana ini? Apa Aku harus bertanya padanya secara langsung? Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung? Dan bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan laki-laki itu benar? Apa yang harus kulakukan?".

Dengan gemetar, Aku memutar knop pintu kamarku, setelah berhasil terbuka, kudorong pintu itu pelan. Kamarku tampak gelap, segera ku nyalakan lampu kamar.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, kamarku tetap rapi, buku-buku tetap berada ditempatnya.

"are? Dia tidak ada?" pikirku. Ternyata si yourei bersurai merah tidak ada, mungkin sedang pergi kesuatu tempat. Yah siapa yang peduli.

Aku menaruh tasku di atas meja, tanpa aba-aba langsung kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk.

"nyamannya" aku memandang langit-langit kamarku, perkataan pemuda itu masih terngiang dikepalaku.

_"__apa kau yakin 'dia' tidak berbohong kepadamu?"_

_"__Apa kau yakin tidak dipermainkan olehnya?"_

_"__semua yourei itu jahat lho"_

Aku menutup mataku perlahan, "apa laki-laki itu bisa dipercaya?" batinku.

ku ambil boneka kucing berbulu tebal yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurku dan memeluknya erat,

"siapa yang harus Aku percayai".

.

.

**Yourei POV**

Bosan dirumah gadis itu, kalau hanya baca novel seharian tidak akan membuatku ingat dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Apalagi waktu ibuya tadi masuk ke kamarnya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"hump...sebentar lagi selesai" Aku meregangkan otot-ototku sebentar, membaca novel setebal itu membuatku lelah.

Aku kembali melanjutkan membaca novel misteri itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Aku sih cuek-cuek aja, mungkin gadis itu sudah pulang.

"baguslah kalau kamarnya tetap rapi" kata seseorang,

"ini suara ibunya kan" pikirku, karena posisi dudukku di dekat jendela dan kalau dilihat dari depan pintu akan sangat terlihat jelas.

Perempuan itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan tiba-tiba berhenti disebuah titik yang sangat fatal,

"lho...b-bukunya" dia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya,

Aku segera meletakkan buku itu di sebelahku, "lho perasaan tadi bukunya melayang" komentar perempuan itu.

"oh _kami-sama_, ternyata dia tidak bisa melihatku" ujarku pelan,

Dia segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu lagi. Aku menarik napas lega.

"lanjut, tadi halaman berapa ya" aku membolak balik halaman bagian belakang.

ternyata tanpa ku ketahui perempuan itu membuka pintu lagi dan melihat kearahku.

"t-ternyata benar, b-buku itu melayang" dia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berteriak...

"S-S-SETANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN".

Aku menyadari hal itu hanya cengo,"ternyata dia belum pergi" pikirku sereya menepuk jidatku pelan.

"ternyata disini hanya Reika yang dapat melihatku".

Ingin rasanya menangis meratapi nasibku yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik maupun buruk ini.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"_mattaku_, kalau ingat kejadian itu Aku rasanya ingin kabur secepatnya" ujarku seraya menarik napas pelan.

Mengingat tak lama setelah perempuan itu berteriak "setan", dia memanggil dukun untuk menetralkan kamar anaknya. Tapi Aku tetap saja berada disana sambil memperhatikan si dukun membaca mantra dengan mulut komat-kamit nggak jelas.

Dan di saat Aku mengangkat buku yang ku baca tadi, si embah dukun malah ketakutan dan berteriak "setan" juga. Aku hanya ber-sweatdrop ria mengetahui ternyata dia itu dukun dadakan a.k.a palsu.

Aku menarik napas panjang "jangan pernah mengingatkanku tentang dukun gadungan itu lagi" ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku melihat kebawah, Kota tokyo di malam hari sangatlah ramai, mungkin orang-orang baru selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Entahlah.

Bukan orang-orang itu atau gedung-gedung yang menarik perhatianku, tapi sekumpulan kelompok pemuda yang baru keluar dari sebuah Minimarket.

Rambut mereka yang warna-warni seperti pelangi itu yang menarik perhatianku, bukan berarti ini pertama kalinya Aku melihat mereka, Aku kan pernah melihat mereka di lapangan basket waktu mencari Reika.

Aku melayang mendekati mereka dan terbang di atas mereka.

**Normal POV**

Anggota kiseki no sedai baru saja keluar dari _kombini _(minimarket) untuk membeli es loli dengan rasa kesukaan masing-masing.

"emm... enaknya" seru Momoi saat es loli rasa raspberry yang dingin masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"yahhhh, segar sekali" tanggap Kise mengemut es loli rasa lemon.

"apalagi setelah latihan begini" sambung Aomine sambil mengunyah es loli rasa blueberry.

"kau benar, Aomine-kun" ujar Kuroko yang baru saja membuka es loli rasa mint pemberian Aomine.

Murasakibara yang asik mengunyah es loli rasa anggurnya hanya diam, hanya terdengar bunyi gruk...gruk saja dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Midorima hanya diam sebelum suara Kise menginterupsinya, "Midorimacchi, boleh Aku mencoba es loli rasa apel punyamu".

"Kise, kenapa kau tidak membelinya saja nodayo" tanya Midorima yang mencoba menjauhkan es lolinya dari jangkauan pemuda blonde itu.

"mou...Midorimacchi pelit ssu" seru Kise karena kesal yang masih berusaha mengambil es loli milik pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"beli sendiri sana" geram Midorima,

"tidak mau ssu, kau boleh mengambil punyaku" ujar Kise seraya menyerahkan es loli miliknya.

"GO DIE" teriak Midorima kesal.

"sudahlah Kisechin. Ini kau bisa mengabil punyaku" ujar Murasakibara polos dan menyerahkan es loli rasa apel kepada Kise.

"wah, sankyu, Murasakicchi" seru Kise dengan bahagia.

"kenapa kau memberikan itu kepada Ki-chan" tanya Momoi

"ahhh...karena Aku tidak suka rasa apel" jawab Murasakibara dengan wajah malasnya.

Aomine memperhatikan kantong yang dibawa oleh pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu itu "katakan Murasakibara, sebenarnya berapa banyak kau membeli es loli".

"oh, ini? Aku membeli semua rasa dalam satu kotak" jawab pemuda tinggi itu.

Aomine sweatdrop dibuatnya, "itukan banyak sekali".

"Aku menang" kata pemuda paling datar disana.

"wah, Tetsu-kun itu boleh untukku" tanya Momoi meminta stik es loli milik Kuroko, memohon dengan puppy eyesnya.

"tentu saja, Momoi-san" ujar Kuroko dan menyerahkan stik es loli itu pada gadis bersurai merah muda.

"yey, arigatou" ujar Momoi, dia melingkarkanlan tangannya ke tangan Kuroko dan memeluk lengan pemuda baby blue itu.

"Tetsu-kun baik deh, nggak kaya Dai-chan dakian itu" umpat Momoi,

Perempatan muncul di kening Aomine "heh? apa maksudmu, Satsuki".

"Dai-chan pelit dan dakian, weeeeee" ujar Momoi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"APA KATAMU" geram Aomine, gadis merah muda itu langsung berlindung di belakang Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, tidak baik berteriak-teriak begitu, apalagi dengan perempuan" ujar Kuroko datar.

"heh? jangan ikut campur Tetsu" tatap pemuda tan itu

"Aku tidak ikut campur, tapi kalau kau seperti itu kepada perempuan, Aku tidak akan segan meng-ignet pass mu, Aomine-kun" tegas Kuroko.

walaupun tampang pemuda baby blue itu datar, tapi kalau sudah serius menyeramkan juga. Aomine yang mendengarnya menelan ludah pahit.

Sudah cukup sekali Kuroko melakukan ignet pass padanya 6 bulan lalu, dan efeknya adalah dia diare selama seminggu.

Sedangkan ketiga- (empat karena si yourei juga liat) penonton yang menyaksikan kisah cinta segitiga versi Kisedai yang ditayangkan secara live itu hanya cengo berjamaah. Kapan lagi coba dapat tontonan romantis gagal langsung tanpa ada sensor.

"mereka semua...aneh" komentar si yourei sweatdrop.

Dia melayang di depan Kuroko dan tanpa sengaja tersentuh pemuda itu, karena Kuroko kembali berjalan setelah terhenti dikarenakan Aomine.

Saat itulah, kepala si yourei langsung sakit, ada seluet bayangan dua orang pemuda berambut baby blue dan scarlet sedang berjalan bersama terlintas dikepala si yourei.

_"__maaf merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun"_

_"__tidak apa, Tetsuya"_

"T...Te...Tetsuya" gumam si yourei bersurai merah, dia masih menutup sebelah matanya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Midorima sudah memperhatikannya melalui ekor matanya.

"ada apa dengannya" pikir pemuda bersurai hijau itu, walaupun si yourei tidak jelas dipenglihatan Midorima, tapi dia bisa mengetahui dari seluet berbentuk manusia tak kasat mata berada disana.

"bukannya Aku peduli atau apa, tapi rasanya yourei itu pernah Aku lihat sebelumnya" batinnya dan terus melihat yourei bersurai merah itu.

Kise yang memperhatikan tingkah Midorima yang dirasanya aneh bertanya "ada apa, Midorimacchi"

"hah?"

"kau aneh sekali, memangnya ada apa dibelakang, sejak tadi kau selalu memperhatikannya" tanya Kise.

"tidak ada apa-apa, nodayo" jawab Midorima cepat.

Karena penasaran Kise melihat kebelakang. Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"heh? memangnya apa yang sedang dia perhatikan sejak tadi" pikir pemuda pirang itu.

"Kise, kau sedang apa, kami tinggal lho" suara Aomine menginterupsinya.

"e-eh? M-matte ssu" teriak Kise dan mengejar teman-temannya.

"Kurokocchi jangan tinggalkan Aku ssu".

Si yourei membalikkan badannya, memperhatikan pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tadi menabraknya.

"sebenarnya siapa dia" pikirnya.

.

.

.

**Yourei POV**

Daripada Aku terlalu pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik Aku kembali kerumah gadis bersurai hitam itu. mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur.

Setiap kali mengingat itu, kepalaku terus saja sakit. Aku tahu, pemuda bersurai scarlet yang ada di bayangan itu adalah Aku dan pemuda bersurai baby blue itu adalah pemuda yang tadi menabrakku.

Apakah Aku memiliki kenangan bersamanya sewaktu Aku hidup? Apakah Kami berteman sebelum Aku meninggal? Entahlah, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Reika, seperti biasa Aku langsung saja menembus dinding menuju kamar gadis itu. bukannya Aku mesum atau apa, tapi tidak mungkin Aku berada di ruang tamu, bisa-bisa ibunya kembali lagi memanggil dukun. Yang lebih parah lagi kalau ibunya memanggil seorang biksu. Bisa-bisa Aku tidak bisa lagi masuk kerumah ini lagi.

Ku perhatikan sekeliling kamar itu sudah gelap, dan seorang gadis sudah tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Aku mendekat dan memperhatikannya.

"ya ampun, dia lupa melepas seragamnya lagi" batinku, ku tarik selimut yang tak jauh dari kakinya dan menutup tubuhnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri mengusap rambut gadis itu, "oyasuminasai".

Aku segera menuju persemayamanku seperti biasa, duduk disofa didekat jendela dan disebelahnyanya terdapat rak buku yang cukup besar dan semua raknya hampir penuh terisi.

Aku menyenderkan punggungku di sofa, nyamannya. Aku mengambil buku dari salah satu rak itu, mengambil buku yang lumayan tebal, agar Aku bisa menenagkan diriku.

Tapi bayangan ingatan itu kembali lagi,

_"__maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-kun"_

_"__maaf Aku terlambat"_

Kini bayangan sosok itu jelas, tidak samar seperti bayangan ingatan yang selalu menggangguku. sosok itu adalah pemuda bersurai baby blue bernama Tetsuya.

"kalau tidak salah, nama pemuda itu adalah Tetsuya. Tapi pemuda blonde tadi menyebutnya Kurokocchi" pikirku.

"tapi dia juga memanggil Reika itu Shikakucchi, padahal namanya Shikaku. Berarti kalau Kurokocchi menjadi Kuroko" kesimpulan ku membuahkan hasil.

"jadi nama pemuda itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya".

Aku segera mengambil kertas yang ku selipkan di antara buku-buku tebal di rak buku itu, sengaja agar Reika tidak mengetahuinya.

Mencatat nama pemuda itu "Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai baby blue yang datar dan polos".

Sebenarnya catatanku sudah banyak, mulai dari Reika dan semua pemuda warna warni yang Aku temui tadi. Semua Aku tulis agar tidak lupa.

"berarti sudah ada 6 orang" pikirku,

"sebenarnya Reika tidak termasuk, sewaktu Aku menyentuhnya kepalaku tidak sakit dan tidak ada kenangan tentangnya, berarti sisa 5 orang".

Aku membaca nama-nama orang yang Aku catat kecuali Reika,

"Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou dan Kuroko Tetsuya" Aku terus mengulang nama-nama itu.

_"__Akashi"_

_"__Akashicchi"_

_"__Akashi-kun"_

_"__Akashi"_

_"__Akashi-kun"_

Suara, ingatan dan bayangan itu kembali lagi, tapi bayangan yang begitu jelas hanya Tetsuya. Sedangkan bayangan dari suara yang lain tidak jelas.

"dari semua itu, mereka selalu menyebut nama Akashi, dan ingatan tentang Tetsuya juga menyebutku Akashi" mungkin kalau berhipotetis sekarang juga tidak masalahkan.

"berarti kesimpulan sementara, Aku adalah seorang Akashi. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah temanku dan yang lain masih belum diketahui, tapi mereka mengetahui tentang diriku dan kemungkinan mereka itu dekat denganku semasa hidup" ya hipotesis yang luar biasa, dan mungkin bisa dibuktikan.

Ya mungkin Aku memang harus lebih bekerja keras untuk membuat ingatanku dapat kembali.

Tapi...

Waktuku tidak banyak lagi...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mimi: Akhirnya, maaf ya untuk chapter ini telat

Haruki: karena kesibukan pribadi, kami jadi sering tidak bertemu untuk berdiskusi tentang chapter ini

Mimi-Haruki: kami mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya

Kuroko: oh iya, kami masih membuka polling pembaca untuk chapter ekstra nanti, jika banyak yang setuju maka akan dipublish secepatnya

Mimi: yup, setuju dengan Kuroko-kun

Mimi-Haruki-Kuroko: minna-san **mind to RnR please**


	7. Chapter 7

Kebenaran itu akan terungkap

Asalakan kau mencari kebenaran itu

Jangan sampai memendamnya

Karena kau tidak akan mendapat hasil yang kau inginkan.

**メモリ****(Memories)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, supranatural, friendship, dll**

**Chara: OC, Akashi Seijurou, GoM, Haizaki Shougo, Nijimura Shuuzou**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Suasana yang tenang di perpustakaan sekolah, membuat Reika nyaman dan tentram berada disana. Dia sedang asik mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang baru saja dibagikan oleh Kido-Sensei. Lebih baik mengerjakannya disaat ada waktu luang kan.

Sebentar lagi pekerjaannya selesai, tugasnya memang tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi jawabannya itu lho yang membuat sakit tangan untuk menjawabnya.

Reika melepas kacamatanya, berkutat dengan pelajaran biologi yang materinya banyak itu membuat matanya sakit. Gadis bersurai hitam itu bukanlah gadis culun yang memakai kacamata setiap saat, dia hanya menggunakan itu disaat belajar.

Dia mengedarkan penglihatannya keseluruh penjuru, yah agar membuat matanya menjadi rileks. Matanya berhenti tepat didepannya, seorang laki-laki tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya dan memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis itu.

Reika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, "Konnichiwa" sapa pemuda itu.

"U-uwaaa, N-nijimura-Senpai, sedang apa disini" seru Reika setengah kaget, ternyata Ketua Osis berada di depannya.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin mencari ketenangan" jawabnya kalem.

"S-sou...".

"Tidak disangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini ya" ujar Nijimura menutup buku catatan kesiswaan milik osis.

Reika terkekeh pelan "Hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kido-Sensei, dan Aku sedikit malas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota setelah pulang nanti. Jadi Aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya disini" jelas gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Sou ka...jadi wali kelasmu Kido-Sensei" tanyanya.

Dia kan Ketua Osis masa tidak tau, "Iya..." jawab Reika kalem.

"Hati-hati lho...Kido-Sensei itu orangnya killer banget" Reika juga tau akan hal itu Nijimura.

Daripada meladeni Ketua Osis itu, Reika memilih untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ternyata kau itu anak yang rajin juga ya, murid teladan" ucap Nijimura tanpa melihat Reika, masih berkutat dengan buku kesiswaannya.

"Senpai, bisa Anda tenang. Nanti semua orang terganggu dengan ocehanmu" batin gadis bersurai hitam itu menggenggam pulpennya erat.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar bunyi dentuman jarum jam dinding yang menjadi teman mereka. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama...

"Ternyata kau disini, Shikaku" suara seorang laki-laki menginterupsi Reika, gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia tampak terkejut mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"A-aka..." belum sempat dia memanggil dengan benar nama pemuda itu, laki-laki itu sudah merangkulnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas dan meletakkannya di pelipis gadis itu lalu menggerakkan tangannya itu memutar dan membuat rambut Reika sedikit berantakan.

"Kau kemana saja kemarin" seru pemuda itu.

"A-akane-Senpai. Hentikan" pinta Reika memegang pergelangan Akane yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kau akan mendapat hukumanku kali ini, Shikaku" seru Akane dan mengencangkan rangkulannya dan mempercepat putaran tangannya yang berada di atas gadis itu.

"Akane hentikan, kita berada di perpustakaan sekarang" pemuda bersurai coklat itu melihat ke depannya. Baru mau menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu, Akane sudah mendapat _death glare_ dari si empu.

"N-nijimura" panggilnya gagap saat mengetahui kalau Ketua Osis Teiko itu ada di depannya.

"Akane, kau tidak boleh memberi hukuman kepada anggota club mu seperti itu, apa lagi Dia itu perempuan" tegurnya.

"H-hai, kaichou" seru Akane lantang.

Seluruh siswa langsung menatap mereka, penjaga perpustakaan yang mendengar suara Akane langsung memberi _death glare_ padanya, _diam-atau-ku-bunuh-kau_.

Maklum saja, mereka duduk di dekat meja penjaga perpustakaan jadi tau kan kenapa kena marah.

Pemuda itu langsung ciut di tempat, "Akane tidak usah berteriak begitu dong, repurtasiku sebagai Ketua Osis nanti bakal dipertanyakan" ucap Nijimura menghela napas panjang.

"M-maaf, kaichou" Akane memutuskan duduk disebelah Reika.

Reika yang tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu melihat Nijimura yang masih berpautan dengan buku kesiswaan miliknya.

"Umm...kaichou tumben sekali Aku melihatmu ada disini" ujar Akane.

Nijimura menutup buku catatannya dan menatap pemuda bersurai coklat itu, "Karena orang itu mengikutinya" jawabnya melirik Reika dengan ekor matanya.

Akane mengangkat alisnya "Orang itu...mungkin kah" tanyanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda didepannya itu hanya mengangguk, "Ya...dan Aku melihatnya kemarin berbicara dengan dia".

"Apa kau mendengarnya" tanya Akane pelan, Nijimura menggeleng.

"Jarakku terlalu jauh dengan mereka, jadi Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan".

"Aku tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi disekolah ini" lanjut pemuda bersurai hitam itu mulai serius.

"Sebenarnya dia juga sudah dijauhi oleh semua orang kan" ujar Akane.

"Yang Aku bingungkan, kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini".

"Karena kita tidak punya cukup bukti untuk membuktikan kalau dia bersalah. Polisi saja mengatakan itu adalah kecelakaan kan" ucap Nijimura panjang lebar.

Reika yang menyimak pembicaraan kedua Senpai nya memilih diam.

"Jadi di sekolah ini pernah terjadi masalah" pikir Reika.

Gadis itu melihat jam dinding perpustakaan, 10 menit lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Karena tidak ingin terlambat, Reika membereskan buku-buku catatan miliknya dan buku-buku perpustakaan yang harus dia kembalikan.

"Kau sudah selesai" tanya Nijimura yang terlihat seperti biasa.

"Ah iya, Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang" jawab Reika beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh begitu...jangan lu-" perkataan Akane terhenti saat menyadari seseorang yang dia kenal memperhatikan mereka dari bagian rak buku ujung ruangan.

"Maa...Shikaku, bisa kau tunggu sebentar" ucap Akane cepat dan menahan tangan kanan Reika.

Gadis itu menatap Akane bingung, "Ada apa, Senpai".

"Ehehehe, bisa kau duduk sebentar, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan".

"K-kami?" tanya Nijimura bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"psst..." Akane menunjuk menggunakan ekor matanya, Nijimura melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya itu dan menggangguk paham.

"Ah iya, Shikaku bisa kau duduk sebentar" Nijimura menyakinkan gadis itu.

"B-baiklah" Reika kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Fuh...hampir saja" lega mereka berdua didalam hati.

Sedangkan, pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan mendecak kesal, "Shuuzou sialan".

Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka, pemuda itu keluar perpustakaan dengan sangarnya. Sepanjang jalan kerjanya hanya mengumpat. orang-orang tidak berani menatapnya. Salah-salah kena balasan yang lebih berat dari tatapan mengerikan dari matanya.

"Akan kubuat kau menderita walaupun kau sudah mati, Akashi Seijurou".

"Dan orang yang membantumu akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghantui pikiranku lagi, Akashi".

Tanpa sengaja seorang perempuan yang lewat didepannya menatapnya, "APA?" seru pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu sangar, gadis itu hanya lari ketakutan.

Tuh kan dia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengumpat, ingin menghajar orang, membuat orang menderita dan ketakutan, dan lain-lain.

.

.

Mereka hanya terdiam, waktu semakin berlalu. Sedangkan Nijimura dan Akane tidak membicarakan apapun pada Reika.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin Senpai bicarakan" tanya Reika. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk menunggu kedua Senpai nya itu bicara.

"Um...Hehehe Aku lupa" ucap Akane menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Heh...Kau itu selalu pelupa ya Akane" ujar Nijimura, temannya itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Umm...Kalau begitu, boleh Aku kembali sekarang" tanya Reika lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, okay"

Reika menghela napas pasrah "Baiklah, Akane-Senpai".

Mereka kembali terdiam, Reika menatap buku catatannya malas. "Harusnya Aku sudah berada dikelas sekarang" batin gadis itu.

Akane menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan _tanya-sesuatu-atau-Aku-akan-mati-bosan_.

"Ah, Shikaku apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini" tanya Nijimura menatap gadis di depannya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Reika singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"SIMPEL BANGET" jerit hati keduanya.

"Ummm...Karena kau murid baru mungkin ada sesuatu atau apalah yang tidak kau ketahui, kau bisa tanyakan pada kami" perkataan Akane barusan membuat Reika berpikir.

"Mungkin bertanya tentang pemuda itu tidak masalahkan" batin Reika.

"Ano...Sebenarnya Aku ingin bertanya ten-"

_BRAK..._

Pintu perpustakaan di dorong dengan kerasnya, semua yang berada disana langsung menatap kesumber suara. Apakah akan ada pencuri buku disiang bolong begini?

"Eee...Ki-chan, Kau mendorongnya terlalu keras" gadis bersurai merah muda disebelah pemuda blonde itu sweatdrop.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan setelah menemukan objek yang menjadi incarannya, "Shikakucchi, kau kemana aja ssu" seru Kise yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Kami mencarimu ta-"

_BRUK..._

Perkataan pemuda blonde itu terhenti dikarenakan lemparan sebuah buku tepat mengenai wajah tampannya yang tidak sempat menghindar.

"K-ki-chan..." sedangkan yang dipanggil sudah pingsan karena lemparan barusan.

Reika yang melihat kejadian barusan cengo, soalnya yang melempar buku itu bukanlah penjaga perpustakaan melainkan Ketua Osis yang super kalem.

"Kise, bisakah Kau tidak berteriak dan membanting pintu perpustakaan nanodayo" seru Nijimura yang sudah memakai kacamata milik Reika. Penampilannya sekarang mirip sekali dengan Midorima versi rambut hitam yang poninya dipotong pendek.

Reika dan semua orang yang melihat aksinya dan mendengar perkataannya langsung sweatdrop, "Kaichou ketularan pemuda hijau lumut yang selalu membawa benda aneh kesekolah" batin mereka semua.

"Are...Nijimura-Senpai" kaget Momoi. Kise yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya yang sangat singkat langsung bangun.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Nijimura-Senpai hidoii ssu" Kise malah mewek sekarang.

.

.

"Tadi kau ingin bertanya apa, Shikaku" tanya Nijimura yang sudah tenang, dan tentu saja juga sudah kembali normal.

"Umm...Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Senpai tahu laki-laki bersurai abu-abu, tingginya hampir seperti Kise-kun, dan...agak mirip serigala sih" tanya Reika.

Mereka semua mulai membayangkan ciri-ciri laki-laki itu,

"Tingginya hampir sepertiku ssu"

"Bersurai abu-abu"

"Wajahnya seperti serigala"

Krik...krik...krik...

.

"Kise" seru Nijimura, Momoi dan Akane berbarengan.

"Hidoii yo. Rambutku kan blonde bukan abu-abu ssu, tampangku juga tidak seperti serigala ssu" seru Kise mulai nangis buaya.

"Ssttt..." peringatan dari seluruh penghuni perpustakaan atas seruan Kise yang cetar membahana.

Pemuda blonde itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Bukan Kise-kun kok" jawab Reika.

"Tuh kan bukan Aku ssu" ujar Kise yang masih cemberut.

"Kenapa Kau bilang Dia seperti serigala, Shika-chan" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Karena waktu Dia senyum seperti seringai serigala yang baru mendapat mangsa" terang Reika.

"Tunggu...Sepertinya Aku kenal ciri-ciri itu..." celutuk Nijimura,

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu, meyakinkan kalau 'dia' lah yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin sore, sebelum bertabrakan dengan Senpai" jelas Reika.

Tatapan Nijimura menjadi serius "Ternyata benar" gumamnya.

"Ada apa, Nijimura-Senpai" tanya Momoi menatap kaptennya di club basket itu.

"Itu adalah Haizaki" gadis merah muda itu terlihat terkejut.

"Itu...tidak mungkin kan".

"Ano...siapa Haizaki itu" tanya Reika penasaran.

"Haizaki Shougo, kelas 2-D, murid paling brutal di sekolah ini. Sebaiknya Kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, Shikaku" ujar Nijimura.

"Tapi kenapa".

"Lebih baik Kau menjauh darinya, Shikaku, atau hal buruk akan terjadi padamu" lanjut Akane.

"Hal buruk? Hal buruk ap-"

_Kringgg_...

"Ya saatnya kembali, semuanya cepat masuk kelas. Jangan ada yang terlambat" seru Nijimura, semua siswa langsung meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan. Ya iyalah siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan seorang Ketua Osis yang katanya sangar itu.

"Kalian juga cepat kembali, ayo pergi Akane" komando Nijimura yang sudah kembali ke mode Ketua Osis yang galak.

"Aye, sir" seru Akane dan mengikutinya dibelakang.

Nijimura mendekati Kise dan berbisik "Jaga dia, Haizaki mengikutinya".

"Hai, tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi".

Nijimura dan Akane meninggalkan mereka bertiga, "Saa, ayo cepat kembali" seru Kise semangat.

"Ayo pergi, Shika-chan" Momoi merangkul lengan gadis itu,

"M-matte, Momoi-san".

Mereka berlari menuju ruang kelas yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruang perpustakaan. Bersyukurlah Sensei belum datang saat mereka baru memasuki ruang kelas.

"Kalian bertiga kemana saja sih dari tadi" tanya Aomine,

"Aku berada di perpustakaan, Aomine-kun" jawab Reika sekenanya.

"Aku dan Momocchi mencarinya keliling sekolah ssu" jelas Kise yang langsung lunglai duduk dikursinya.

Tak lama, Kido-Sensei masuk kelas.

.

.

**Kise POV**

Pelajaran sastra bukanlah keahlianku, jadinya Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh guru sastra sekaligus wali kelasku itu.

Aku menatap malas buku pelajaran satra didepanku, aku melihat kebelakang dengan ekor mataku. Aominecchi yang asik tidur sambil ileran, iuh...jorok banget deh. Dan Kurokocchi yang sekilas tampak tidak kelihatan, bisa-bisa dia menggunakan mistdirection disaat jam pelajaran ini. Tapi dia kan suka dengan pelajaran sastra.

_WUSSTTT_...

"Aomine-san, jangan tidur saat jam pelajaran" sebuah kapur mengenai kepala Aominecchi, Aku hanya bergidik ngeri. Bersyukur kapur itu tidak mengenai wajah atau kepalaku.

Pemuda tan itu akhirnya bangun, Kido-sensei kembali menerangkan. Baru saja bangun, Aominecchi sudah tidur lagi. Aku hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Aku melihat kedepan, aku melirik meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Shikakucchi terlihat sedang asik mencatat pelajaran guru killer itu. mungkin dia tidak terlalu ingin ambil pusing dengan perkataan Nijimura tadi.

_"__Jaga dia, Haizaki mengikutinya"_

Perkataan kapten tadi jadi terpikir olehku, untuk apa Haizaki mengikuti Shikakucchi. Gadis itu juga baru 2 bulan lalu masuk Teiko gakuen, Dia saja tidak mengenal Haizaki. Untuk apa laki-laki itu mengincarnya.

Yang jadi masalah adalah Haizaki itu adalah laki-laki brutal yang pernah ada, suka berkelahi, menyakiti perempuan dan banyak lagi hal buruk yang pernah dia lakukan. Apalagi setelah kejadian 4 bulan lalu, kebrutalannya semakin meningkat.

_PLUK..._

"I-itte" sebuah benda berukuran kecil mengenai dahiku, dan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kise-san, jangan melamun" huh, guru ini tau aja Aku sedang melamun.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Club basket putra, tepatnya di tengah-tengah gym, seluruh anggota GoM termasuk Momoi berkumpul tengah membicarakan sesuatu disaat istirahat.

_BRAK..._

"Kuso" teriak Aomine kesal sambil memukul lantai gym. Lantai gym salah apa ya dipukul-pukul.

"Cukup, Aomine kalau marah-marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" tegas Midorima.

Walaupun Midorima berkata begitu Aomine tetaplah kesal.

_BRAK..._

Pemuda tan itu kembali memukul lantai gym untuk meredam amarahnya "Kenapa Dia itu selalu saja membuat masalah".

Seluruh anggota GoM terdiam, ini semua bermula saat Kise menceritakan kalau Reika di incar oleh Haizaki. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan kebringasan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu. Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban kekerasannya, tapi pihak sekolah tidak pernah ingin mengeluarkannya dari Teiko.

"Kenapa harus, Shika-chan. Memangnya Dia pernah berbuat salah dengan Haizaki" renung Momoi,

"Sudahlah Momoi-san, lebih baik kita cari cara agar Shikaku-san tidak menjadi korban selanjutnya dari Haizaki-kun" Kuroko mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Momoi hanya mengangguk, "Jadi bagaimana" tanya Kuroko pada rekan se-teamnya.

Mereka masih memikirkan hal itu, tidak mungkin mereka ingin teman mereka menjadi korban Haizaki 'lagi'.

"Padahal waktu itu Aku ingin menghancurkannya, tapi Midochin melarangku" ucap pemuda paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, sama saja kau ingin bunuh diri, Murasakibara" jelas Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, menyembunyikan kemarahan yang Dia rasakan.

"Padahal waktu itu Aku ingin menghabisinya, tapi kalian menghalangiku" sambung Aomine,

"Aomine walaupun kau melakukan itu, Haizaki tetap saja brutalankan" entah kenapa hanya Midorima saja yang menjadi penengah dan paling tenang di diskusi ini.

"Kalian harus tenang. Aku tau kalian masih tidak terima dengan kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu. Tapi walau dengan kekerasan pun, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah".

"Memangnya kau menerima Akashi mati gara-gara Haizaki heh, Midorima?" bentak Aomine pada pemuda hijau itu.

"Aku tidak bilang Aku menerimanya kan, bodoh" teriak Midorima balik, semua emosinya keluar seketika.

"Semuanya tenanglah" Kuroko mencoba menenangkan rekan-rekannya.

"Memang tidak efektif untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang, lebih baik kita memikirkannya saat kepala dingin".

Semuanya langsung diam, tidak ada lagi latihan untuk sore hari ini.

.

.

Di ruang club musik, seluruh anggota club sudah pulang, hanya menyisakan Akane dan Reika di dalam sana. Gadis itu masih ditahan oleh ketua club itu karena kemarin tidak ikut kegiatan club.

"Kau sudah hafalkan dengan instrument yang akan kita bawakan nanti" tanya Akane berdiri disebelah gadis itu.

Reika mengangguk "Hanya harus banyak berlatih saja lagi".

"Coba kau mainkan" perintah ketuanya, gadis itu kemudian memainkan piano sesuai dengan instrument yang sudah disiapkan untuk festival nanti.

Akane mendengarkan setiap ketukan tuts dari piano itu, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tak lama, Instrument yang dimainkan berhenti.

"Memang harus banyak berlatih ya" ujar pemuda bersurai coklat itu, padahal permainan tadi sudah sangat bagus.

"Baik, Senpai. Boleh Aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Reika pada ketuanya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bareng sampai luar" Akane kau mau modus atau apa.

"Um...boleh saja" jawab gadis itu polos.

Setelah mengunci ruang club, mereka berjalan pulang dengan tenangnya. Bukan karena Reika takut pada ketuanya itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya Dia pulang dengan ketua clubnya. Akane dikenal dengan orang yang tegas, walaupun sebenarnya Dia itu orang yang baik dan lembut dan juga humoris.

"Ne, apa yang Haizaki bicarakan denganmu" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Senpai" jawab Reika sedikit gugup.

"Sebaiknya Kamu jangan percaya dengan yang Dia bicarakan" ujar Akane serius.

Reika melihat Akane tidak mengerti "Maksud, Senpai".

"Semua yang Dia katakan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, banyak orang yang menjadi korban hanya dari perkataannya, walaupun sebagian besar lagi karena kekerasan fisik sih" jawab pemuda itu.

"Kalau Dia mengatakan hal buruk tentang seseorang yang dekat denganmu jangan percaya, karena Dia hanya ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kalian" lanjutnya.

Perkataan Akane membuat Reika sadar akan perkataan Haizaki kemarin,

_"__Apa kau yakin 'dia' tidak berbohong kepadamu? Aku rasa di membohongimu"_

_"__Apa kau yakin tidak dipermainkan olehnya?"_

_"__Semua yourei itu jahat lho"_

Ternyata itu semua hanyalah sebuah kebohongan untuk menjebaknya agar tidak menolong yourei yang berada dirumahnya. Gadis itu juga tidak ada berbicara dengan si yourei sejak tadi malam, bahkan tadi pagi Dia malah mengacuhkan roh itu, menganggapnya tidak ada karena dia percaya dengan perkataan laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Terima kasih atas nasehatnya, Akane-Senpai" ucap Reika tenang.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir gadis itu. Akane bersyukur akan hal itu, soalnya sejak tadi pagi wajah gadis itu kusut. Tidak kusut-kusut banget, hanya mungkin karena ada masalah makanya jadi terlihat datar aja ekspresinya.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

**Reika POV**

"Tadaima" seru ku.

"Okaeri" sambut Ibu,

Aku ingin segera menuju ruang atas, tapi saat menaiki tangga Ibu mencegatku.

"Rei-chan, d-di kamarmu ada setannya" bisik Ibu ketakutan,

"Setan?" Aku menaikkan alisku,

"Saat Ibu memeriksa kamarmu kemarin, ada buku melayang didekat sova kamarmu" ini pasti kerjaan si yourei.

Aku tertawa renyah mendengarnya "Ibu tidak ada yang namanya hantu, buktinya Aku baik-baik saja kan selama semalaman dikamar".

Ibuku mengerjapkan matanya sesaat "Iya juga ya".

"Mungkin ibu salah lihat, mana ada buku melayang. Sudah ya bu" Aku berjalan melewati Ibuku yang masih terlihat heran.

Saat Aku akan melagkahkan kakiku ke kamar, Ibu berteriak di ujung tangga "Rei-chan, tadi ada temanmu yang mencarimu".

"Siapa bu?" tanyaku penasaran, kalau Kise-kun pasti Ibu kenal dengan dia.

"Ibu tidak kenal, tapi rambutnya berwarna hijau badannya juga tinggi banget, di tangannya tadi ada gantungan kunci bentuk keroppi, oh iya Dia juga pakai kacamata" Ibu menerangkannya secara detail. Tentu saja Aku tau siapa pelakunya.

"Oh, itu Midorima-kun" untuk apa pemuda bersurai hijau itu mencariku ya.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, hal pertama yang Aku cari adalah si yourei bersurai merah. Ternyata Dia suka sekali duduk di sovaku sambil menatap langit sore.

"Kau sudah pulang" Aku hanya tersenyum saat Dia mengatakan itu.

Entah kenapa saat Dia mengatakan itu, sinar matahari sore yang masuk dari jendela menyinarinya, angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan surai merahnya. Walaupun Dia terlihat tembus pandang akan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa Aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap matahari sore yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Entah kenapa Aku merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkannya tadi pagi.

"Ne, yourei-san" panggilku, masih menatap langit sore.

Dia hanya menatap kearahku. "Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan, tentang Kau tidak ingat apa-apa sebelum Kau meninggal" tanyaku hanya untuk memastikan.

"Untuk apa Kau menanyakan hal itu, Reika" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak apa" jawabku sekenanya.

Dia terdengar menghela napas panjang, "Untuk apa Aku berbohong padamu, kalau Aku tahu kenapa Aku mati, tidak mungkin Aku meminta bantuanmu, bodoh".

Aku terdiam, ada perasaan lega disana. Entah karena refleks atau apa, Aku benar-benar menyentuhnya, lebih tepatnya memeluknya. Ternyata Aku bisa menyentuhnya, Dia yang kaget tentu saja berontak tapi Aku tidak mau melepasnya.

"Aku percaya padamu"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Haruki: bingung mau bilang apa #habis baca ending yang tidak terduga#**

**Mimi: kenapa Haru, kau lemas sekali #muka innocent#**

**Haruki: entahlah, Aku balik duluan ya +_+**

**Mimi: ehhhhhh? udah mau balik aja**

**Haruki: jaa ne #jalan sempoyongan ke atas jembatan#**

**Mimi: semuanya tahan dia**

**All: #nahan Haru yang ingin bunuh diri#**

**Reika: maaf ya reader-san ada sedikit gangguan.**

**Akashi: boleh ditutupkan**

**Reika-Akashi: Minna-san mind to RnR Please**


	8. Chapter 8

Kebenaran akan menjadi kenyataan

Dan kenyataan akan membuka jalan sebenarnya

Walaupun kenyataan itu menyakitkan

Tapi...

Harus diterima kan?

**メモリ****(Memories)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, supranatural, friendship, dll**

**Chara: OC, Akashi Seijurou, GoM, Haizaki Shougo, Nijimura Shuuzou**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

Malam yang tenang dan sepi, itulah yang menggambarkan suasana malam ini. Di kamar yang rapi dan indah, terdapat dua makhluk yang berbeda alam sedang duduk di tempat yang berbeda. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, tidak ada yang mau berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Reika, gadis manusia yang sedang duduk meringkuk di kasurnya sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya hanya diam membisu. Sedangkan si yourei bersurai merah yang merupakan seorang roh sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati pemandangan rembulan melalui jendela kamar itu.

Hening...

Hening...

Hen-

"HUWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE, YOUREI-SAN JAHAT" teriak Reika yang terus memegang kepalanya dengan mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Itukan salahmu Reika" balas si yourei jengkel.

"Tapi tidak usah memukul kepalaku juga kan" bela gadis itu.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau melepasku, BODOHHHHHHHHH"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"H-hoi, Reika" si yourei merasa risih karena Reika yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Yourei-san? Tidak suka dipeluk" tanya gadis itu. Walaupun dia tau, Reika tetap saja tidak akan melepasnya.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Aku bisa menyentuh Roh" girangnya dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

Karena si yourei sudah merasa jengkel sampai ke ubun-ubun, maka akhirnya...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_BRUK..._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Tapi tidak usah memukulku beginikan" rengek Reika, karena dia sudah mendapat benjolan di kepala.

"Karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, maka itulah hadiahnya" jawab si yourei santai.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, YOUREI-SAN JAHAT SSU" gadis itu malah ketularan Kise sekarang.

"Hatchissttt..." Kise yang berada entah dimana sekarang bersin-bersin.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi ngomongin Aku ssu". Oke tinggalkan Kise yang masih bersin-bersin.

Perempatan muncul di kening si yourei, "Reika, kau mau mendapat satu lagi" tanyanya dengan senyuman mematikan.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menelan ludah pahit, " KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AMPUN YOUREI-SAN".

.

.

.

**Haizaki POV**

"Dimana ini?"

Sekelilingku tampak gelap, Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah.

"_Haizaki Shougo_" suara itu.

Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari asal suara itu.

"_Haizaki_" Aku melihat kedepan. Mataku membulat sempurna saat tau siapa yang ada disana.

Pemuda itu memunggungiku, sepertinya tidak berniat menatapku. Tapi dari surai scarletnya Aku tau siapa dia.

Aku menelan ludah pahit, lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakan "A-akashi".

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku_",

"Apa maksudnya" pikirku.

"_Kenapa kau membunuhku, Shougo_",

"A-apa...".

"_Kau sudah membunuhku, Shougo_" Aku terdiam, terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

"_Jawab Aku, Haizaki Shougo_" mata heterokromnya menatapku dingin.

"H-hah? Untuk apa membiarkanmu hidup. Orang sepertimu lebih baik mati, Seijuurou."

"_Heh? Hahahaha_" Akashi tertawa miris mendengar perkataanku.

"_Kau memang bodoh, Shougo_"

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan Aku bodoh, Seijuurou" kesalku.

Dia menyeringai sinis menatapku, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada tepat di depan wajahku "A-APA..."

"_Saa...waktunya untuk pergi, Shougo_" dia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Entah bagaimana, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Mataku membulat saat mengetahui di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah gunting.

"T-tunggu Aka-"

"_Pergilah ke neraka, Haizaki Shougo_"

_CRING..._

.

.

Aku membuka mataku secara paksa, keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhku, napasku tidak karuan. Aku bangkit dan memposisiskan diriku duduk.

"Mimpi itu lagi" ucapku pelan.

Mungkin ini sudah yang ke 15 kalinya Aku bermimpi itu dalam sebulan terakhir. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku yang masih naik turun tidak karuan.

"_Pergilah ke neraka, Haizaki Shougo_"

Ucapannya membuatku kesal. Terbayang wajahnya yang sedang menyeringai dihadapanku, membuatku semakin kesal.

"_Saa...waktunya pergi, Shougo_"

Aku melempar bantalku kesal ke arahnya, padahal Akashi yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

"Tsk... kau seharusnya yang pergi ke neraka, Akashi Seijuurou".

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Huaaaaaaaaaaafff..." Reika mengusap air mata yang keluar di pelupuk mataku. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Salahkan yourei bersurai merah itu yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu tadi malam.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"HE? KE KUBURAN?" seru Reika kaget.

"U-untuk a-apa ke kuburan" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Yah untuk mencari tau siapa namaku" jawab si yourei innocent.

"T-tapikan ini sudah jam 10 malam, Yourei-san" ucap gadis itu seraya melihat jam dinding kamarnya.

"Heh? Katanya mau membantuku" Reika hanya terdiam.

"Ahh...Kau takut ya?" tanya si yourei menyeringai jahil.

"A-aku tidak takut kok, hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Hanya...ummm...mou daripada itu ayo pergi, Aku tidak ingin ketahuan ibu" dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Si yourei hanya tersenyum simpul. Padahal dari raut wajah gadis itu terlihat jelas kalau dia ketakutan.

Dan benar saja...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ada youkai (siluman)" teriak gadis itu dan lari meninggalkan youkai yang berbentuk aneh itu.

Reika kembali menyusuri pemakaman dengan melihat-lihat nama-nama setiap nisan yang ada disana "Akashi...Akashi...Akashi"...

"Bu..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" dan gadis itu lari lagi.

Beberapa kali melihat nama-nama di pemakaman, selalu saja ada yang mengganggunya dan dia selalu...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

BERTERIAK DENGAN SEMANGAT.

Setelah ke luar dari area pemakaman, Reika mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan "Hah...hah...hah".

"Oh...Kau terlihat semangat sekali ya" sapa si yourei bersurai merah yang melayang disampingnya.

"Apanya yang semangat, Aho" kesal gadis itu, bukannya membantu dia malah meninggalkan Reika di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana, sudah ketemu" tanya si yourei,

"Bagaimana Aku mau menemukannya kalau Aku terus di ganggu oleh youkai yang menyebalkan"

"Dan kau juga tidak membantuku, malah meninggalkanku sendirian disana" geram Reika yang kesalnya udah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Kau bilang tidak takut" elak si yourei.

"Bagaimana Aku tidak takut kalau ada om ocong yang menggangguku dan nenek unti yang melayang-layang kaya layang-layang putus ditambah lagi para youkai yang bentuknya aneh-aneh. Kau juga meninggalkanku sendirian, Aku kan takut" terang gadis itu panjang lebar.

Si yourei hanya sweatdrop mendengar ceramahan gadis di depannya. Dia menghela napas, "ayo pulang...kau besok sekolahkan".

"H-hai" mereka meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Reika berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju pemakaman di kota Tokyo. Selama 2 bulan berada disana, dia tidak pernah jalan-jalan kesana.

Jalanan sudah sepi, dan hal itu membuat Reika takut kalau ada preman yang mengganggunya.

Reika berhenti berjalan, dia melihat jalan yang menuju ke atas bukit. Di atas sana terlihat sebuah mantion yang masih berdiri kokoh, tapi ada sedikit tanaman rambat yang menutupi pagarnya.

"Ne, Yourei-san, Apa kau tau tentang bangunan itu" tanya Reika penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab si yourei datar.

"Oh...Sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan" mendengar itu, yourei bersurai merah itu punya ide jahil.

"Kau mau kesana" tanyanya.

"He? T-tentu saja tidak" jawab Reika cepat.

"Yah...Padahal ada petualangan baru"

"T-tidak mau".

"Ayolah"

"TIDAK..."

Reika melihat jam tangannya "Uwaaaaa...gawat sudah jam 1 pagi".

"Eh? Sudah jam segitu" si yourei dari tadi tampangnya innocent mulu.

"Ini salahmu, Yourei-san" tuduh gadis itu.

"Eh? Kenapa salahku".

"Ah sudahlah yang penting kita cepat pulang" komando Reika.

Dan mereka bergegas pulang kerumah agar besok Reika tidak terlambat kesekolah.

**-END FLASHBBACK-**

"Tapi Aku masih penasaran dengan mantion itu" batin gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Dia terus berjalan sambil menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Ohayou, Shikakucchi" sapa seseorang yang paling bersemangat dalam hidup di dunia ini.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun" balas Reika lesu.

"Um? Shikakucchi, kau kurang tidur lagi ssu" tanya Kise saat menyadari mata gadis itu berair.

"Hanya sedikit, Aku baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi" jawab Reika bohong, tapi dia memang baru tidur jam 2 pagi sih.

"Heh...Ketahuan ya sekarang" cengir Kise,

"Huh? Apa?"

"Ketahuan banget kalau Shikakucchi sekarang suka dugem ssu" tawa Kise.

Perempatan muncul di kening gadis itu, "Jangan asal menuduh, Kise-kun".

"Terus kalau bukan itu, apa dong ssu? Jangan-jangan Shikakucchi sudah punya pacar ya jadi tidurnya pagi mulu".

Atas jawaban asal tebak dari pemuda blonde itu, Kise mendapat sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

"Huuwwweeee, Shikakucchi kenapa memukulku ssu" rengek pemuda itu.

"Ini balasan atas tebakan paling anehmu itu, Kise-kun" tegas Reika yang masih memegang buku catatan miliknya untuk memukul kepala Kise lagi.

"Umn...Shikakucchi tidak punya rasa humor ssu" ucap Kise dengan wajah cemberut.

Melihat Kise yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu membuat Reika ingin tertawa, tapi ditahan.

"Kalian berdua pagi-pagi sudah ribut nodayo. Apa kalian tidak tahu dengan kata BERISIK" tegur seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Ah Midorima-kun, ohayou" sapa Reika saat tahu siapa yang menegur mereka.

Kise dan Reika memeperlambat langkahnya agar berjalan sejajar dengan Midorima.

"Are? Midorimacchi tumben sekali melihatmu baru berangkat jam segini ssu" ujar Kise melihat pemuda bersurai hijau di sebelahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Kise" jawab Midorima dingin.

Kise memanyumkan bibirnya cemberut, "Midorimacchi nggak asik sama sekali ssu".

Perempatan muncul di kening Midorima, "Kenapa Aku berbarengan dengan dua orang yang tidak punya rasa humor sih, sama sekali nggak asik ssu" keluh Kise.

_BRUK..._

_BRAK..._

Kise langsung tepar di tempat akibat pukulan maut dua orang yang tadi bersamanya.

"Ka...li...an... ja...ha..t...ssu" Kise sudah kaya zombie yang ingin keluar dari kubur.

"Kise-kun kalau kau tidak bagun, Kami tinggal lho" seru Reika.

"Ehhhh? Matte yo" Kise berlari menyusul keduanya.

Reika teringat kalau pemuda bersurai hijau disebelahnya ingin menemuinya kemarin. Gadis itu penasaran apa yang ingin Midorima katakan.

"Ne Midorima-kun, Ibu bilang kamu kemarin sore mencariku, ada apa?" tanya Reika to the point.

"Kemarin? Oh bukan apa-apa" jawabnya cepat.

Kise yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum jahil, "Hm? Midorimacchi ke rumah Shiakucchi ssu? Mau ngapain hayo? Kau kan biasanya tidak pernah mau ke kediaman perempuan sebelumnya ssu".

"B-bukan apa-apa nodayo, itu juga bukan urusanmu Kise. Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kayanya Midorimacchi mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Shikakucchi ssu" cengir Kise.

"T-tentu saja bukan, nodayo" kesal pemuda hijau itu.

"Kalau bukan, kenapa Midorimacchi marah ssu" Kise makin bersemangat menggoda Midorima.

"Urusaii na Kise" geram Midorima.

Reika hanya menghela napas panjang, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika mendengar pertikaian kedua pemuda disebelahnya. coba kalau ada Aomine, lengkap deh sudah kehebohan di pagi hari ini. Karena Aoi ditambah ki akan menjadi midori.

.

.

.

"Mansion?"

"Un"

Semuanya sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama.

"Maksudmu mansion yang terletak di atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari stasiun X kan" tanya Aomine.

Reika hanya mengangguk.

"M-memangnya untuk apa Shikakucchi ingin tau tentang bangunan itu ssu" sambung Kise.

"Hanya penasaran" jawab Reika singkat.

"Mansion itu sudah lama tidak ada penghuninya" terang Midorima, semua mata tertuju pada pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Aomine menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"M-midorin" bisik Momoi. Midorima tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari rekan-rekannya.

"Sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu tempat itu ditinggalkan tanpa alasan yang jelas" lanjutnya.

"Oh begitu" komentar Reika datar.

"M-maa...s-sebaiknya Shikakucchi tidak kesana ya" ujar Kise gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa Kise-kun" tanya Reika penasaran.

"E-etto..."

"Karena disana ada banyak roh jahat, jadi Shika-chan jangan kesana ya" timpal Momoi dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"B-baiklah". Mendengar jawaban Reika, Momoi dan Kise merasa lega.

Semuanya kembali diam dan menyantap makan siang mereka masing-masing. Karena masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya Reika membuka suara kembali.

"Etto...boleh Aku tanya lagi" izin gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Momoi dan Kise tersedak roti isi yang baru saja mereka telan secara paksa "S-shikakucchi/Shika-chan m-mau tanya apa lagi?" mereka berdua sudah keringat dingin.

"Semoga dia tidak bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh lagi" batin keduanya.

"Apa kalian tahu tentang seseorang bernama Akashi?".

Pertanyaan Reika bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Kenapa demikian, karena kedua pertanyaan yang dia untaikan dari awal saling berhubungan.

"Darimana Shikaku/Shikachin/Shikakucchi/Shikaku-san/Shika-chan/Reika tahu tentang Akashi/Akachin/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun" batin mereka semua.

"Ano...Shikaku-san, kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Akashi-kun" tanya Kuroko.

"Tetsu/Kuroko/Kurochin/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi apa yang kau lakukan" jerit hati rekan-rekannya.

"Ehehehe...b-bagaimana ya? Dia...ah, beberapa tahun yang lalu dia membantuku saat mencari kuil di kyoto. Yah dia menunjukkan arah jalan menuju kesana" jawab Reika bohong.

"Alasan paling aneh yang ada di kepalaku saat ini. Mana mungkin Aku memberi tahu mereka bahwa Aku membantu Roh yang sedang hilang ingatan mencari tahu siapa dirinya" batin gadis itu.

"Maafkan Aku Shikaku-san, tapi kami tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko datar. Rekan-rekan satu teamnya terkejut dengan jawaban si bayangan.

Reika hanya menghela napas panjang, ternyata tidak mudah mencari informasi. dia hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Terima kasih atas infonya" gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lho Shika-chan mau kemana?" tanya Momoi.

"Kembali ke kelas, duluan semuanya" senyum Reika dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Semuanya kembali terdiam, hanya terdengar _crus crik cruk_ dari kripik milik Murasakibara.

"Ne, menurut kalian apa kita terlalu menutupi informasi tentang Akashi-kun" Momoi memulai.

"Ini perintah dari Nijimura-Senpai untuk tidak mengungkit tentang Akashi lagi" terang Midorima yang kembali menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali dari hidungnya.

"Tapi, Shikakucchi mengetahui tentang Akashicchi ssu" lanjut Kise.

"Tapi Reika tidak tahu banyak tentang Akashi, buktinya dia tidak tahu kalau Akashi sudah meninggal" ujar Aomine.

"Aku sependapat dengan Aomine-kun, Shikaku-san mungkin sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang Akashi-kun. Makanya dia menanyakan tentang hal itu kepada kita" timpal Kuroko.

"Tapi Shikachin tahu Akachin dari mana" tanya Murasakibara.

"Daripada memikirkan Shikaku mengetahui Akashi dari mana, lebih baik kita menjaga gadis itu agar Haizaki tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya nodayo" ucap pemuda bersurai hijau.

Suasana kembali hening, memikirkan Haizaki yang menghajar orang sampai sekarat membuat geram semua orang.

"Haizaki...Reika..." mata Aomine terbelalak.

"Reika/Shikakucchi/Shika-chan..." mereka semua terkejut, gadis bersurai hitam itukan baru saja pergi sendirian.

.

.

.

Mungkin mereka nantinya harus berterima kasih kepada Nijimura karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa teman mereka. Dan tentunya juga mendapat hadiah berupa hukuman dari kapten mereka itu.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Setelah menyadari hal itu, mereka segera turun dari atap sekolah dan bergegas mencari Reika yang mengatakan kalau gadis itu akan pergi ke kelas.

Yah jaraknya cukup jauh karena harus turun tangga 2 kali dan kelas 2-A terletak paling ujung.

"Ayo cepat, kelas kita kan melewati kelas Haizaki. Kemungkinan mereka bertemu dijalan" ujar Aomine yang berlari paling depan.

"Sudahlah Aominecchi jangan memberi kami hipotesis disaat seperti ini ssu" seru Kise.

"Aku kan Cuma berpendapat Kise, Ayo cepat" komando Aomine.

Mereka terus berlari dan bersyukurlah ini tangga ke-2 gedung sekolah, dan tinggal belok Kiri untuk ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba Aomine berhenti menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti di ujung sana, tentu saja anak buah yang ada dibelakangnya kaget dan langsung ngerem mendadak. Kise saja sampai tersungkur di kaki pemuda tan itu.

"Apa-apaan sih Aominecchi, jangan berhenti ditengah jalan dong" kesal pemuda blonde.

"Ssstttt..." perintahnya. Mereka semua serempak melihat ke arah kelas 2-A memastikan keadaan. Mereka masih bersembunyi dibalik tangga.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan saat ini sedang mengobrol ringan.

"N-nijimura-Senpai" ucap Mereka kaget.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah GoM dan tersenyum misterius. Melihat itu, mereka semua langsung bergidik ngeri.

"MATILAH KITA".

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

"_Osukaresamadesuta_ minna, besok harus lebih baik lagi" seru Akane kepada anggota clubnya.

"Ah, Shikaku sudah mau pulang?" tanya pemuda itu saat melihat Reika yang ingin keluar ruangan.

"Un..permisi Senpai" ucap Reika sopan.

"Eh..Matte matte, pulang sendirian?" tanyanya lagi, semua mata langsung berfokus kearahnya.

"Tumben sekali ketua perhatian begitu dengan anggotanya, atau jangan-jangan ketua...".

"Aku pulang dengan Midorima-kun" jawab Reika.

"Oh begitu, baguslah" cengirnya.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menganga lebar "Bagus apaan? Lo patah hati tuh, ketua".

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" Reika sedikit membungkuk sopan, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang club musik.

Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan sekolah dan segera menuju taman yang tak jauh dari Teiko. Saat latihan untuk fastival sekolah Dia mendapat email dari pemuda itu.

_From: Midorima-kun_

_To:Shikaku_

_Subject: Bicara_

_Kau ada waktu setelah pulang sekolah? Temui Aku di taman, ada yang ingin Aku bicarakan denganmu._

Sesampainya di tempat itu, ternyata Midorima sudah berada disana. Dia sedang duduk di bangku sambil menikmati langit sore.

"Kau terlambat, Shikaku" ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Midorima-kun" Reika segera duduk disebelahnya.

Midorima masih terdiam, gadis itu menatap kearah pemuda bersurai hijau disebelahnya. Mata pemuda itu masih menatap langit sore di depannya. Merasa di perhatikan, Midorima menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak" jawab Reika kaget.

Mereka kembali diam, angin sore mulai berhembus pelan dan menerbangkan dedaunan di sekitar keduanya.

"Ne, apa yang kau rasakan saat kau kehilangan seorang teman selama-lamanya" ucap Midorima tiba-tiba.

"Rasanya sangat sedih dan...menyakitkan" jawab Reika sekenanya.

"Yah, begitu juga denganku, nodayo" ucap Midorima datar.

"Eh? Midorima-kun pernah kehilangan seorang teman yang berharga" tanya Reika kaget.

"Bukan hanya Aku, tapi semuanya"

"Maksudmu kisedai" pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dia meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan" lanjutnya.

"Begitu ya, maaf Aku tidak tahu soal itu" ucap Reika pelan.

Mereka hening kembali beberapa saat. Sebenarnya canggung juga sih kalau seperti ini terus.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang mengganggumu. nodayo" tanyanya lagi.

"T-tidak ada kok" jawab Reika cepat.

"Sebenarnya Yourei-san selalu menjahiliku akhir-akhir ini" batinnya.

"Oh begitu. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Aku bicarakan" gadis itu menunggu lanjutan kalimat Midorima.

"Aku ingin tahu, darimana kau mengetahui seorang yang bernama Akashi".

"Ehehehe...Bukannya Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi" jawab Reika gugup.

"Aku tidak percaya yang kau katakan, nodayo".

_Bingo_, ternyata Midorima tidak percaya dengan jawaban Reika di atap sekolah tadi siang.

"K-kenapa kau tidak percaya, Midorima-kun?" tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Karena Akashi tidak akan mengantar seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal".

Perkataan telak yang menusuk hati.

"Tapi apa mungkin Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya" pikir gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya Aku melihat kamu sering diikuti seseorang" Reika tentu saja terkejut dengan pernyataan itu.

"M-maksudmu stalker".

"Bukan stalker, nodayo" jawab Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kalau bukan stalker, terus apa dong".

"Sebenarnya, umm...mungkin kau akan menertawakanku kalau Aku mengatakan Aku bisa melihat roh dan yang mengikutimu itu adalah seorang roh, nanodayo" lanjutnya seraya membuang muka.

Dia tidak ingin melihat ditertawakan karena sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengatakan hal yang konyol, tapi gadis itu tidak tertawa. Pemuda itu menengok ke arah Reika.

"J-jadi Midorima-kun bisa melihatnya" pemuda itu cengo mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

"Aku memang bisa melihatnya tapi penglihatanku tidak jelas dengan sosok itu, yang ku lihat hanya ada seluet berbentuk manusia yang melayang di sebelahmu" respon Midorima.

"Maksud Midorima-kun, roh itu terlihat buram di penglihatanmu" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Jangan-jangan kau..." Reika hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bisa melihat roh itu dengan jelas".

"Jadi, siapa roh itu" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, roh itu meminta bantuanku untuk membuat ingatannya kembali. Awalnya Aku tidak percaya dengannya, tapi setelah 1 minggu bersamanya, Aku bisa mempercayainya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa dirinya, namanya, keluarganya, teman-temannya, bahkan kenapa dia meninggal, dia juga tidak mengetahuinya".

"Bukannya kita tidak boleh menolong seorang Roh?" ucap Midorima.

"Aku tahu, tapi setelah bersamanya Aku rasa dia tidak jahat" jawab gadis itu.

"Umm...Bukannya seorang roh yang kembali ke dunia manusia adalah untuk membalas dendam kepada orang yang telah membunuh mereka, nodayo" argument pemuda itu.

"Aku awalnya juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi sepertinya Yourei-san tidak memperdulikan hal itu" ujar Reika.

"Dia bilang ingatannya sedikit mulai kembali setelah bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Dia juga bilang akhir-akhir ini banyak ingatan tentang orang-orang yang selalu menghantuinya, tapi wajah orang-orang itu tidak jelas di ingatannya. Tapi orang-orang itu selalu mengatakan 'Akashi'. dan 2 hari yang lalu ada bayangan Kuroko-kun di pikirannya" lanjut gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Bayangan tentang Kuroko? Tunggu di pikirannya orang-orang selalu mengatakan 'Akashi' kan" Reika mengangguk.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri roh itu" tanya Midorima.

"Umm...dia bersurai merah menyala, badannya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku kalau dia berjalan di tanah, mungkin dia seumuran dengan kita, matanya heterokrom merah-emas" jelas Reika.

Mata Midorima membulat sempurna, mulutnya menganga lebar "A-akashi" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Um...Ada apa Midorima-kun" tanya Reika bingung.

"Roh itu adalah Akashi, nama lengkapnya Akashi Seijuurou, dia adalah teman kami yang meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak percaya dia akan menjadi seorang roh gantayangan yang hilang ingatan, nodayo" jawab Midorima seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi benar dia itu adalah seseorang yang bermarga Akashi? Tapi kenapa dia bisa hilang ingatan" Midorima hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti kita harus membuatnya ingat kembali tentang dirinya semasa hidup".

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Akashi (roh) masih ada dirumahmu kan? Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya dan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya" jawab Midorima cepat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau membantunya, Midorima-kun" Reika tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada orang yang memiliki informasi tentang si yourei yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"B-bukannya Aku mau membantunya nodayo, hanya saja Aku masih tidak terima dia meninggal saja" Midorima menyembunyikan rasa terima kasihnya dengan menaikkan kacamatanya kembali.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti malam, karena Aku tidak ingin dia menghilang tanpa ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya nodayo" Reika mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Menghilang? Maksudmu?".

"Apa kau tidak tahu, orang-orang yang sudah mati harus kembali ke alamnya saat pertengahan musim panas, dan itu tinggal 2 hari lagi nodayo" terang pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

Mata Reika membulat sempurna, hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi waktunya untuk membuat roh itu mengingat kembali tentang kehidupannya. Dan 2 hari lagi waktunya untuk bersama roh itu.

Lampu taman menyala, langit mulai di hiasi bintang-bintang, warna orange matahari hanya tersisa sedikit di ujung sana "Sudah senja. Ayo pulang" Midorima bangkit dari duduknya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, dan mereka pulang bersama. Tapi tidak ada yang mau bicara kembali, sesampainya di perempatan jalan, mereka harus berpisah karena beda arah.

"Kau tidak apa kan pulang sendirian" tanya Midorima sebelum berpisah.

"Tidak usah khawatir, rumahku tidak jauh lagi kok" jawab Reika seraya tersenyum.

"Sore jaa" mereka akhirnya berpisah dan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pemuda sedang mengawasi mereka. "Akhirnya mereka berpisah juga. kau lama sekali menahannya Shintarou" ucap seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau pikir bisa membuat Seijuurou mengingat kembali tentang dirinya, Shintarou?" pemuda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu, karena Akulah yang akan menang" dia menyeringai menakutkan lalu pergi.

Sementara itu Reika berjalan dengan lesu, "Jadi dia akan menghilang?" batinnya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah merasa nyaman besama Akashi, walaupun dia hanya seorang roh. Dia ingin menjalin sebuah pertemanan dengan roh itu yang sampai sekarang belum kesampaian.

"Wah, wah, tak disangka bisa bertemu seekor anak kucing manis disini" Reika menghentikan langkahnya, dari balik tiang listrik keluar seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang harus dia hindari.

"H-haizaki-kun" gagapnya.

"Huh? Ada apa? Kau melihatku seperti habis melihat hantu ya" ucapnya seraya menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

Reika mundur kebelakang, "A-apa yang kau inginkan" tanya gadis itu.

Haizaki semakin melangkah maju sambil menyeringai menakutkan, "Apa kau ingin ku beritahu sesuatu yang menarik" tanyanya.

Reika hanya menggeleng, "Kau pasti akan membohongiku lagi, Haizaki-kun".

"Heh? ternyata kau kucing yang lancang ya" pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu melangkah lebih cepat, gayanya mirip seperti Aomine.

Reika yang berniat lari sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu karena Haizaki sudah berada di depannya. "Mau kemana kucing manis? Mau kabur dariku?".

Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna saat tahu apa yang berada di balik lengan jaket pemuda itu, yaitu alat kejut listrik. Dengan cepat Haizaki mengarahkan alat itu ke leher Reika, karena tidak sempat menghindar, alat yang bisa membuat orang lumpuh itu membuat Reika pingsan seketika.

Haizaki menangkap tubuh gadis itu lalu menyeringai misterius. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya dan bergumam "Saa, ayo mulai bermain Akashi Seijuurou".

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Mimi: akhirnya update juga, maaf ya telat minna-san, ****mohon maaf ya reader-san #bersujut**

**Kuroko: maaf ya minna-san, karena Mimi-san mau tes PTN dan Haruki-san sudah ulangan jadi mungkin chapter selanjutnya juga akan telat updatenya**

**Mimi: Haru tidak bisa ikut update karena sedang ulangan.**

**Kuroko-Mimi: kami hanya bisa berkata Minna-san Mind to RnR Please**


End file.
